Icarus' Wings
by cutiepiehunter
Summary: Alternate Universe. Having escaped from Neptune nearly eighteen years ago, Logan Echolls has somewhat of a normal life in LA until Veronica Mars enters his life once more.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: I've been toying with this idea for a while. I loved season 1 and really wanted to write something with all it's characters present. Goes AU pretty much right off the bat, but I really hope it keeps the characters true to themselves. Please don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts; I'd love to hear the good, the bad and the ugly._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Logan Echolls was the very picture of careless derision - perched atop his bar stool, body facing the crowd, his muscles lax, and his teeth stretched in a wolfish grin he pretended to pay attention to the dear old lady who gushed about his father.

Aaron Echolls.

Genetics dictated the charismatic man in his tux waxing poetic about his late ex-wife, his father but Logan knew that the man had as surely killed Lynn as the prescription pills she had OD'd on. He would never forgive him.

The crowd let out a collective sigh pitying the actor and the family; Trina stood to the left of Aaron reveling in the attention, pretending to actually care about the woman she sneeringly referred to as her "step-mother."

As if she really were Cinderella and not dead hooker II.

His eyes raked over the crowd; he barely recognized anyone since leaving for LA. After an altercation nearly 18 years ago, Lynn had finally escaped the clutches of Aaron with the help of the then local sheriff Keith Mars. Logan had never been happier and Lynn while outwardly ecstatic had turned to the bottle with renewed vigor. Three years of a somewhat normal life and he had come home to find her face down and foaming at the mouth. Aaron, and by extension Trina had exploited her death, wanting to reconcile with Logan and play the part of the happy Hollywood family when he had firmly declined.

They probably hadn't forgiven him, he decided emptying the glass of scotch. There could be no other reason that they made his life living hell, forcing him to remember Lynn's death every year by throwing some sort of fake memorial gala with the byline, 'Lynn wants us to be happy.'

Not true. More accurate would be, 'Lynn wants her bottle of vodka, and her scumbag ex to treat her like a real person.'

He would be the first to admit his mom had issues.

Logan nodded half-heartedly, pretending to listen to yet another birdlike woman who joined the first. His first thought was that they all must shop in the same store or at the very least at the same designer. It was getting harder and harder to focus on the mindless conversation revolving around his father when he saw her. To be fair, he didn't have a view of much other than her back- the wings of scapulae beckoning his eyes to travel lower. The scarlet satin of her dress dipped tantalizingly into the base of her spine, the V of the fabric playing peek –a- boo with the cleft of her ass. The straps cut deep on her sides before rising up to tie in a knot under her neck and he felt a lump form in his throat as he imagined running his fingers along exposed skin. Hair closer to white than blonde hung straight and loose in an angular bob that just grazed the bow. His mouth was starting to go dry, and he knew right then that he had to see the rest of her.

His lips curled in a smile. Despite hating every single one of these events, he had to admit they had but one perk- women had a weakness for lost little boys who wanted nothing more than to be loved. They simpered and swallowed every drop of emotional BS that spewed from his mouth before letting him under their skirts. And by the way her hips and ass moved under all that red fabric, he really didn't think he'd had to work too hard.

"Ladies," he interrupted jumping off the stool in one smooth move. "It was a pleasure." He bowed uncaring that he had been rude, heading off towards the woman. If the face matched the ass, oh who was he kidding, even if it didn't, he was about to get laid.

He clearly deserved as much.

As luck would have it, he barely made it halfway when a familiar figure stopped him, another drink in hand. "Logan."

It took him a few seconds to gather his bearings, and turn his libido back a few notches. "Of all the gin joints..."

Duncan Kane allowed himself the tiniest of smiles. "It's been a while, man. How are you?"

That was acceptable conversation after eighteen years, he supposed. His eyes still fixed on his target Logan answered, "it's been a charmed life. How about you?"

Duncan nodded, as though understanding. "Pretty well actually. You know, married, employed, adult life; all I'm missing are diapers and car seats."

And thank god for that; he didn't think the world was ready for any more Kanes. An awkward lull settled over the conversation as Logan briefly wondered how they had ever been best friends- they never really shared anything important despite knowing each other since kindergarten. Best friends were supposed to be forever, except in their case, it was more best friends till your sister screws my dad.

"I don't know if you had heard," Duncan said seriously. "Senator Kane now."

Oh he had; he just chose to ignore it. Banish the nugget to the back of his mind and pretend it wasn't real. Celeste probably threw a party for all of Neptune and possibly LA. He would have been surprised if there hadn't been any sky writing or congratulatory blimps involved.

"I had heard of course. Congratulations," he said wholly lacking sincerity. Besides the fact that he didn't care much for politics, he would just as rather stay as far away from the Kanes as possible. And because it was expected he added, "and Jake? Celeste? Lilly?"

"My parents are traveling through the country. You know…. networking."

Networking, that's what the kids called it these days. They needed someone to back their baby boy when their billions alone weren't enough.

Duncan at least had the decency to look abashed. "And Lilly is dating Bruce Willis now. And maybe one of One Direction boys. You know, living the Hollywood life."

Of course she was. "Glad she's not around making me call her 'mother dearest.'" Logan laughed awkwardly; he flashed back to the short-lived yet explosive almost wedding between his ex and his dad. Definitely not good times.

Another one of those reasons why they never kept in touch.

"Listen, we should hang out. Catch up you know," Duncan, continued to speak but the blonde who approached them distracted Logan's attention. She seemed to sashay through the crowd, her eyes focused solely on him.

Come to papa.

He was gawking, maybe even ogling and his heart thudded in sync with her feet when she wrapped her arm around Duncan.

"Logan? Meet my wife. Veronica."

* * *

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Motherfu... Logan had run out of creative expletives as he waited for the valet to bring around his Porsche. He needed to get out of here.

He recognized her the instant she wore that adoring look on her face as she glanced up at Duncan. Little Ronnie Mars, Lilly's own Betty contrary to the name, and Duncan the golden child- childhood sweethearts. She had grown up well, he conceded grudgingly. More than well. He briefly recalled the single moment of horror and pity on her face as her dad helped him and Lynn get away from Neptune that night. He hadn't spoken to her since.

Mostly because he was a fucking pussy.

"Hi again," a soft voice spoke up next to him, and Logan groaned. It was like the universe had picked the single worst moment to punish him for being a dick.

"Hey," he sighed wearily. The valet was taking a goddamn long time and he really wasn't drunk enough for this.

"Duncan said you wanted to catch up," she began hesitantly before trailing off. Logan raised an eyebrow in surprise. Perhaps she was more affected than she let on? No, that was probably the alcohol talking. Veronica Mars had been in love with Duncan Kane since the beginning of time- nothing new there.

"Leaving already?" He tried to change the subject.

She shrugged. "I have nothing in common with those people. I came because you would be here," she looked directly into his eyes and Logan took a couple steps back.

Maybe spending all that time with Lilly Kane had finally rubbed off on her. It angered him that the Kanes had corrupted yet another innocent. Veronica had always seemed above their moral universe and yet here she was propositioning him at the valet.

"What is it? A quick fuck with the son of the Expendables III star? In my car? Or maybe the hotel three blocks down," he snapped, moving closer to her. His voice had lowered several pitches and his hands hovered her bare shoulders, his breath ghosting over her face. "I would suggest my car but I think it would be a little too cramped even with someone as tiny as you. " Contrary to the bite in his words, he probably wouldn't have put much of a fight if she had said yes.

Perhaps he had lesser self respect than he thought.

She looked genuinely shocked for a second before schooling her surprise. "This was a mistake," she noted sadly before moving away. "Take care, Logan," she said and then added so quietly that he was convinced he had misheard it.

"I thought you could help me."

* * *

An unresolved hard on coupled with that glass of Scotch seemed to be his undoing as he sped down the hilly terrain with the top down. It was a cool night, even by LA standards, and he allowed himself to enjoy the reprieve for as long as it lasted. The Boxster, a by product of Aaron trying to buy back his love roared down the streets as he drove in circles. His conversation with Veronica had been the nail in the coffin to a truly miserable evening. Or maybe it was the fact that she was married to good ol' Donut. And what the fuck did she mean by he could help? Was she in trouble?

Fucking Duncan.

Logan banged his hands on the steering wheel as he stopped at a light. He hadn't signed up for this. What he needed was to go home, get wasted, and pity himself to sleep before heading out to work tomorrow.

The thought of work sobered him up almost instantly. If there was one good thing in his life, he had the ability to help people, no small part a direct result of his interactions with Veronica's dad. He belatedly realized that it had been more than a few years since he had kept in touch with the former sheriff. He ought to have at least asked Veronica to pass a message onto her dad but he was too busy being an asshole. He cursed under his breath, vowing to make that phone call as soon as possible when the Bluetooth in his car pinged.

"Detective Echolls," he answered without a second thought.

"You close to the Hills, man?" His partner's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Yeah," Logan answered hesitantly before sparing a glance at the clock on the dashboard. He had been driving nearly three hours and gotten nowhere. It was late, and when you received a call from your partner on your night off, at this time, it was never good.

"Possible homicide," his partner confirmed before uttering words that would destroy all vestiges of self-pity. "Home of Senator Duncan Kane. The address is 222…"

Veronica. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Thank you all for the pretty reviews, favorites and follows- you have no idea how happy they made me. I'm glad I'm not the only one in the 'IhateDuncan' corner. I apologize for all the liberties I've taken with the characters and timelines. Feel free to express your opinions- I'm only too glad to read them._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

His heart did not stop hammering until he heard one of the first responders yell, "his legs."

The key word there was "his."

Veronica was still alive. His heartbeat slowed down and his shoulders relaxed. Maybe it was one of the Kanes. His mood significantly altered, he returned to his typical on the job persona. Logan skipped up the stairs, taking two at a time when he was greeted at the door by a surly uniform. "Took you long enough."

Despite talks of brotherhood and being a family, most cops were sensitive to the lines drawn between departments. Uniforms, homicide, narcotics, special units, cyber crimes- they each had their territories marked and it was obvious that somewhere someone had stepped on a few toes.

He just hoped it wasn't him.

The Kane mansion was intimidating by Hollywood standards. It stood like an eyesore on a cul-de-sac of contemporary homes, gigantic pillars erected to form large arches and stone lions guarding the twin banisters that flanked the flight of stairs. Logan snorted, wondering if Veronica even put up the minutest of fights against Celeste's creative undertakings.

What was the word he was looking for?

Gaudy. Obnoxious. Garish. Loud. Brassy. Ostentatious. Tawdry. Kitschy.

Contrary to what was depicted on television, crime scenes were chaotic places- techs filtered in and out along with uniforms designated to delineate borders and keep away media. Thus far, the sirens and lights had been turned off; only hushed murmurs, the pitter patter of loafers and the roar of the after market exhaust on his car gave away any clue as to the happenings in the neighborhood.

He briefly wondered if it were in deference to the privacy of the Senator or his pretentious neighbors. They were sure to file noise violations against his car- another one of those perks of Aaron's gifts.

Logan gingerly stepped away from the yellow tapes marked on the marble flooring and walked towards to the center atrium when he heard a low whistle.

"Knew it was you when I heard that ridiculous car. You know it's not road legal right?"

Logan turned around, "relax Fennel. I don't take it everywhere with me."

"Don't tell me. You're all dolled up and you brought your fancy car for little ol' me? Even I'm not _that_ easy."

He usually made it a point to not flaunt his father's wealth in front of his coworkers. Some of his colleagues lived paycheck to paycheck or had come in from less entitled backgrounds. But panic had prevented him from going home and changing both his car and his clothes. And while they were several who would judge him, Fennel was one of the few who understood Logan's twisted family issues. He winked and blew a kiss, "is it working? If not, I could throw in some donuts to seal the deal."

Wallace Fennel, his partner of nearly three years shook his head in mock admonishment. "A man is dead and you're here feeding me pick up lines. Grow up, Echolls." As people who worked together in the most macabre of situations, it was their thing to do. Somehow awkward jokes and inappropriate laughter were the threads holding them away from insanity.

"So a dead man, you said?" Logan asked keeping his voice neutral. He probably wouldn't throw a party if Duncan was dead, but he could definitely be persuaded to raise his glass in cheer.

Instantly business, Wallace briefed him in, "well looked like a burglary gone wrong at first pass. Surprised the missus when she was home alone, and she blew a hole right through him with a .22. The techs found ID in his pocket. Abel Koontz. Serial rapist, picked up for everything including public indecency and drunkenness, killed a man in a bar brawl…"

_God, Veronica._

"Sounds like a real gem."

"Not done. And paroled last week because he was diagnosed of last stage stomach cancer. Maybe had three months tops."

"So we're thinking he wanted one last hit before he passed away? Leave something to his family?"

"That's the thing though. This guy ain't no Danny Ocean, and this house has one of those prototype alarm systems from Kane software. Biometric scanners, infra-red cameras, night vision, thermal imaging, the works, and he just deactivates them all in one swoop and waltzes in?"

_Not bloody likely. _"Aww, so you're saying no sex tape?"

"Smart ass. And that's not all. The first responders walk in, and Mrs. Kane is still shaking with the gun in her hand. Claims self defense. The man was reaching for something under the counter," Wallace paused for dramatic flair. "Except there was nothing on him. No gun. No knife. No witnesses. Shot dead in the kitchen. Husband arrived within minutes and demanded for you. And by extension, me." A lone eyebrow raised, his partner regarded Logan as though looking for an explanation.

Well that explained the standoffish behavior of the uniform outside. Logan shrugged, knowing full well Wallace would get the rest out of him later. "We used to be friends."

* * *

He wasn't sure what it was that he expected but the still woman who sat pale faced on the couch was the last of them. Her petite frame was tucked into Duncan's side, her fingers grappling with the sleeve of his shirt as Logan and Wallace walked in.

"So," Logan ventured, "I'm assuming this wasn't what you meant by 'catching up?'"

The couple blinked and he belatedly realized that the joke had fallen flat. His eyes flickered to Veronica and he noticed that her face had been scrubbed clean of make up, her hair still damp was drying in waves. She had probably just showered when she ran into the perp in the kitchen- hell she was still in her bathrobe, her legs crossed.

_With probably nothing under._

He thought back to another life when Veronica had come to his defense. Crying, screaming as she scratched and clung onto Aaron's back. _Get off of him. Get off him. Get off! _

"This is Detective Wallace Fennel, my partner," he said blinking away remnants of the past.

She nodded curtly, her chin defiant, her jaw clenched in an attempt to convey as little emotion as possible.

Wallace cleared his throat. He was the calmer of the two- he faithfully played good cop to Logan's unpredictable wild side. "We have a few questions and would like to talk to you both. Individually," he said pointedly.

Duncan remained firm. "We have nothing to hide, and I'm not leaving Veronica."

Not defensive at all. Logan rolled his eyes before interrupting, "it's standard procedure. If it'll make you feel any better, we could do this once together and then individually."

"I have a law degree and was in active practice until last year. I want to be here as legal counsel," Duncan declared hotly when Veronica placed a hand on him. "

Somewhere there had to be a conflict of interest. And if Duncan thought calling in on a supposed friend to conduct the interview would cause them to overlook certain things, he had thought wrong. But for now, they'd let it slide. "Ok," Logan stated looking over to Wallace for confirmation.

Temporarily assuaged by Veronica's hand on his knee, Duncan backed off, his palm rubbing circles onto his wife's back. If Logan didn't know any better, he'd say Veronica was almost shrinking away from his touch rather than moving towards it, but given his ambivalent feelings regarding his old friends, he wouldn't bet on it.

Veronica looked lost, as if unsure as to where to begin. It happened quite frequently with witnesses.

"Why don't you start with how your evening began," Wallace prompted helpfully. "Where were you earlier tonight?"

She gulped in a deep breath before focusing on Logan. "Duncan and I were at a memorial gala at the Four Seasons. It was for Lynn Echolls. I was there till about midnight when I came home."

"With your husband." Wallace scribbled in his notebook showing no outward reaction to the name.

"No," Veronica and Logan both spoke simultaneously. Ignoring the curious look from his partner, Logan looked to her to continue. "I left early. I had a headache, and I didn't really know too many people. Duncan, Senator Kane had a friend who could give him a ride and…" she trailed off before snapping back to reality. "I got home. Took an ibuprofen and an ambien. Neither seemed to work so I took a hot shower. I was getting ready for bed when I heard a noise from downstairs."

"You should've called me," Duncan swore.

Her voice stayed as strong as ever; the only sign belying her nervousness were her shaking hands, which she now kept firmly curled under her. "I called out thinking maybe it was Rosa, our housekeeper- she sometimes stays over when she knows her husband is going to come home drunk. When I got no answer, I reached for the handgun Duncan has near the nightstand. Went downstairs to investigate," she shook her head sadly, "when I saw him standing in the kitchen. I told him to stop. Told him I had a gun. But then he reached for something under the counter, and I swear, I swear I thought he was going to kill me. I just closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. It all happened so quickly."

Deathly silence settled over the conversation and Logan spoke up, "you didn't get a good look though?"

"I had turned the lights off before I went upstairs. Bright light. It exacerbates the migraines… if only." She shook her head as though shaking off the memories. "I didn't turn on the lights. It's my home, and I know it better than him- thought I knew it better," she corrected herself. "I called 911 and Duncan almost immediately."

"Would you say the drugs you took earlier this evening might have compromised your recollection of events?" Wallace had to ask and Logan glared at him for doing so.

Veronica shook her head in the negative and Duncan clarified, "Veronica hasn't been sleeping much since her father passed away. It usually takes more than a couple pills to knock her out- and even then."

She winced before correctly blandly, like she had grown tired of repeating the same phrase, "missing. Presumed to be dead."

Keith? Logan cursed under his breath. "I'm terribly sorry," he intoned, vaguely aware of Wallace echoing his regrets. He was a shitty excuse for a human being. He should've kept in touch particularly when he owed his life to the man. Guilt gnawed at the edges of his soul- just how many ridiculous excuses had he come up with to not pick up the goddamn phone. And for what?

Veronica waved her hand and bit her lip, "it was almost three years ago. You have to know. I can't believe I actually shot him. I don't like guns…it's just…"

Logan nodded, and Wallce busied himself studying his notes. "Mr. Kane, you got a ride from your friend?"

"James Franco. He was at the gala."

"The actor? And he can attest to the fact?" This time it was Wallace.

"Yes," Duncan began brusquely. "Came in here as soon as possible. The responding officer was taking Veronica's statement and the paramedics had swarmed the kitchen. I had to request that the patrol cars turn off their lights, and I called some of my friends at LAPD."

To ask for Logan- self entitled bastard.

Duncan however glossed over the little detail choosing instead to stand up, "if we're done here, I'd really like to get this wrapped up before the sun comes up. We would really like to co-operate in every way possible_, Detectives_. So please let us know how we can help."

"We will need contact information for both James Franco, and the housekeeper. Rosa you said?" Wallace asked.

"Rosa Jimenez."

"And we will be in touch," Logan rose out of his chair. "If either of you remember anything else."

Veronica looked at the men hesitantly as if battling with herself. Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke, "Duncan. I want to tell the detectives."

He looked at her with disbelief. "As your lawyer, and as your husband I would strongly discourage that."

"I was a lawyer too Duncan. I can handle it. Please," she pled as if willing him to see things her way. She needed to get this out now.

Logan allowed himself a tiny smile. Well, that hadn't changed- Duncan was always the petulant child. He turned his attention back to Veronica who seemed to be sitting straighter now that she wasn't re-living the shooting. A lot had to have happened in the time he had left Neptune-she clearly wasn't like anything he remembered. He briefly wondered what she might have to say in confidence. Whatever he had in mind didn't come remotely close to the words she uttered.

Looking straight into his eyes, she stated flatly, "I think someone's trying to kill me."

* * *

"So…what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" It was nearly 8 am when the detectives were ushered into a powder blue booth at the diner closest to the precinct. While the cuisine wasn't anything to write home about, the proximity to work, the ridiculously large portions, and the free coffee meant that almost every cop in a half-mile radius made it their second home.

By the time they had left the Kane household, the sun's rays were starting to unfurl through the city and Logan had rushed home to change. He offered to buy breakfast, partly out of the goodness in his heart and mostly because he was starving. If he wasn't to going to get any sleep, he was going to make damn sure he was filled with caffeine.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?"

The waitress, a pleasant faced slightly overweight brunette greeted them with a smile and two mugs of coffee. "The usual?" she asked and the detectives nodded.

"About someone trying to kill her?" Wallace shook his head "I don't know. It was odd that the Senator didn't want her talking about it. You would think he'd notice if someone were trying to kill her for investigating her dad's disappearance. At best I'd say she believes what she says."

"She was beyond convinced. We should probably look into it. Besides, you did say the entire security system was disabled." Logan sipped his coffee before making a face. Wallace pushed over the container of sugar towards him and Logan inverted a majority of the container into his mug.

"I don't know man. Maybe she invited him in. He happens to be one of the guys she uses for one of her 'investigative' jobs. She said she was a lawyer so maybe she was involved in one of his trials or appeals. Or maybe he's trying to blackmail her- a family like that- there's got to be plenty of secrets. Lady thinks about it, invites him in. It's perfect. Husband comes home, and they call you, _their_ friend who they just happened to meet earlier. A little too convenient, if you ask me."

Logan shot his partner a dirty look and declared resolutely, "you don't know Veronica. Besides, they didn't even know I was in homicide until the gala."

"Ok, hot shot. Anyone who browses the magazine aisles at the supermarket knows that the son of Aaron Echolls is in law enforcement. And don't tell me I don't know Veronica- she's just another blonde in distress playing your heartstrings like a violin. I should've known when you made those sick puppy eyes at her. She kept glancing at you- giving you those longing looks and head tilts. God. I just fucking knew it. You've got to stop thinking with your dick, man. It hasn't helped before."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Logan sounded crabby even to his ears.

Wallace guffawed, "yeah right. Let's see…remember Caitlin? The girl who stole your wallet and maxed out your credit cards after feeding you a sob story about her sick mother? Or maybe we should talk about Hannah…the chick that took one of your cars on a joy ride and never returned. Or maybe Paris? The one who convinced to buy her real diamonds because she would be so embarrassed if her friends saw her with fake ones. And those girls were all this past year."

"Forget I asked," Logan said, annoyed. "Anything in the preliminary report that goes against either of their statements?"

"Not really. Ballistics match, and forensics agrees with the angle of the shot. Her story checks out."

"So she could be telling the truth," Logan insisted.

"Truthfully dude, it's just another scumbag off the streets. So it's three months early- he deserved it, he had it coming but if and it's a big if- IF the Senator and his wife planned this…"

"Someone has to pay."

"Exactly," Wallace nodded over their breakfast that was being slid onto the table. "I say we talk to the maid. Maybe she's the one that let the man in- if so, great your girl is golden, and you can continue batting your eyelashes at her. But first, are you going to start talking or are we going to continue dancing around this?"

Logan looked up, his eyes innocent. "Dancing around what? Oh, you mean my relationship with the Kanes? It's a long story," he warned, over emphasizing the word long.

"I've got time," Wallace declared pouring a sinful amount of syrup over his plate. "These pancakes aren't going to eat themselves."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Thank you all for the kind reviews and follows. Despite my highly questionable google history, I remain mostly ignorant of police procedures, so feel free to call me out in case I cross over to the ridiculous. Rated for language and some sexy times with some not so sexy people (it had to be done!). Also this is the chapter where I deliver on a promise – I only hope it doesn't disappoint._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

There was a reason Duncan Kane wasn't known for his morality. Blonde hair swung across his vision allowing him glimpses of a bony spine that arched and curved into the supple globes of her buttocks. His fingers dug into soft skin of her hips and he rolled his pelvis purposefully till he received a breathy moan in response.

He looped one hand to fondle a breast, his fingers reaching for its sensitive tip. "Like. That," she gasped out. He used the other hand to push forward, to manipulate the angle of his thrusts when she resisted. Using his knees as leverage, she slammed back into him, their little midday rendezvous picking up pace before ending in a tangle of limbs.

Sweat from their bodies clung onto his shirt, causing the material to stick to his skin. He scrunched his face in disgust as she collapsed on top of his chest. "I should get going," she said quietly falsely attributing his reaction to her.

Now that his more primal needs had been satisfied, her voice exacerbated the guilt in him. He grunted angry with himself for giving in so easily. This was his office, dammit, and any one could walk in anytime. Fifteen minutes ago, that had been part of the hook, an aphrodisiac even but now in the absence of lust he knew it had been a mistake.

Almost immediately, she jumped off his lap and Duncan disposed off the condom.

"Meg," he began.

He was slipping- he usually met her in the dark, fucked with the lights off- and he always pretended she was Veronica.

It wasn't hard; they were so similar on the outside.

"I know, I know," she tried to keep her voice light, but the little quaver at the end gave her away. They had dated briefly in high school- in an off period between the golden couple. It seemed as though Meg Manning had met her very own prince charming- one who would carry her away from the horrors of Neptune, except she hadn't banked on one very important fact. She wasn't the princess of this story

"You're married. I get it. You love her, I get it. Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore." It was hard for her to say no to the boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago. "Not unless you're planning on leaving her."

That was new. Meg didn't issue ultimatums.

Duncan smiled indulgently and mentally made note to have Clarence look into this new development. This was exactly why you never fucked with people you knew- both literally and figuratively. But after that last scandal where he had been caught leaving a Madame's house in New York City, he had had to be more discrete. He was an asshole for taking advantage of poor, sweet Meg but she was one of the few people who could keep a secret. Duncan absentmindedly fingered his mail on his desk as she stood there, when his hands rested on top of an envelope addressed to him.

A frown settled on his face. The name had been scrawled in cursive and the letter looked like it had been placed on his desk rather than delivered- it was missing both a return address and a postmark.

Meg cleared her throat and his attention was temporarily diverted. "I know, I know," he shushed her, speaking softly as he gathered her in his arms

"We will talk about this I promise, but I have a meeting in ten minutes. Rain check?"

Her wide mouth cracked into a smile, and her shoulders relaxed as the fight went out of her, "of course. Call me."

* * *

"Anyway I left Neptune, moved to LA, became the amazing person I am now," Logan had spoken non-stop through breakfast, the intricacies of the social hierarchy of Neptune, California dominating their conversation as they filed into the precinct.

"Echolls, my man, I've learned nothing other than the fact that Veronica Ka- Mars," Wallace looked to Logan for confirmation. "Mars was a saint. A stunningly beautiful reincarnation, innocent with a moral compass that allowed her to save bunnies and homeless people alike. Her husband, the current senator was a douchebag whose sister you dated and who just happened to steal the love of your life."

Logan raised an eyebrow before flipping his partner the bird.

"Yup. Except Veronica isn't the love of my life, and said sister also banged my dad before making a play at being the evil step mother II." So he had left out quite a few unnecessary details- Lilly flaunting her relationship with Aaron, Lilly making damn sure Logan caught them with Aaron's hands in her bikini, Veronica trying to shield him from Lilly's supposed secret, the embarrassment of being punished in front of Veronica, his intimate relationship with European leather, with the ashtray…with the concrete by the side of the pool.

"You tell yourself that enough times and maybe you'll believe it one day. Seriously though that's a lot of drama to fill a whole decade of daytime soaps. The good people of Neptune need no television!"

_He didn't know the half of it._

Logan bobbed his eyebrows and smiled sweetly, "I have exclusive rights. I hope you're not planning on selling the story as your own."

"Not really. More importantly I still don't get why…" Wallace was interrupted by a wave from one of the uniforms. Logan vaguely remembered seeing him on scene the previous night- the one with the attitude whose name he had never bothered to ask.

"Guess what?"

"What am I guessing here? I'm going to need a little more to go on. Category, please! I'll go for the 1000$ clue."

Wallace rolled his eyes, his voice lowering several pitches. "Rosa Jimenez packed her bags and fled for Mexico yesterday afternoon."

"Mrs Kane, in the kitchen, with a revolver- that was easy. Pull up the paperwork, Fennel," Logan said with false cheer. He should be happy- Veronica and Duncan weren't involved in some giant conspiracy. Disappointment punched him in the gut – it would probably be another eighteen years before he saw Veronica again.

* * *

Logan was convinced he was officially ancient when he had to make a ridiculous amount of effort to swing his legs out of the car. His daily commuter clunker, a standard issue Lincoln while faithful was turning to be a real pain in the ass, and his back groaned at having been folded in cramped quarters.

_Too fucking old for this, Echolls_. He rubbed his achy muscles with promises of a relaxing swim, and a quiet night in when he heard a rustle by the trees.

Instinct and reflexes had his weapon out within seconds. "Who is it? I'm armed," he called out, carefully treading the distance between his car and the door. While Logan did not have a trust fund that would cover the daily spending habits of a Kane, he had continued to live in the house that his mom had chosen. A surely demented and emotional way of holding onto Lynn that damn near sucked all of his meager government salary. He didn't need the circular driveway, the gardens that constantly needed tending or the five bedrooms, but the pool definitely came in handy after a long day of rolling in the dirt and grime of the city. Plus the garages were turning out to be real handy when storing Aaron's 'gifts.'

Fuck. He should've gotten that security system or those attack dogs. Better yet a moat with crocodiles- they apparently worked wonderfully well in the middle ages.

"Hey," a soft voice called and his breath caught in his throat. He knew that voice anywhere; had it perfectly memorized so he could replay it on the nights he was alone and feeling like shit. Veronica stepped into the dim light that emanated from the front porch, her eyes hard, and her hair soft. She was dressed in a simple white dress, the material billowing at her knees in the cool night air.

_How did she even know where he lived?_

"Hey," he whispered back, holstering his gun. _Why was he whispering? Fucking Wallace- fucking with his mind with talks of the past and feelings that probably didn't exist._

"I was hoping you still lived here," her hands were clenched at her sides.

Right. Keith knew, had even visited after they had moved here.

"Are you in trouble? Uhh… not sure if Duncan told you but we found your maid. She confessed to giving Abel Koontz the code to your security system- we spoke to her when one of our contacts in Mexico caught up to her. You could charge her- but it might be complicated. I don't think it had anything to do with your dad," he tried to reassure her.

Ignoring the initial part of his question, Veronica shook her head and walked closer. " It's not her. The code only allows access to the biometric scanner- his prints would have had to be in the system. Besides it doesn't stop the cameras from rolling," she countered.

His breath grew ragged with each step- why the fuck did he even care? She stopped a few inches away and he would later swear that she smelled exactly like she did all those years ago. Like marshmallows and promises. _Would she taste just as sweet?_

"Veronica?" his voice was high and cracking.

"Do you see him?"

"Who?" He asked, bewildered.

She leaned in closer and his nostrils flared, his body reacting to her presence despite his best efforts. "The man across the street, three houses down. Tall. Dark hair. Leaning up against that pick up truck."

Logan peered in the dark and caught sight of a large figure lingering in the shadows. A lanky man with a bomber jacket stretched his limbs and grabbed his crotch. Classy.

"That's Vinnie Van Lowe," she spoke quietly. _Was he supposed to know the name?_ Logan was about to ask Veronica the same when she explained, "PI extraordinaire- has a business card with the tag line 'they'll never know what hit them.' And his latest target?" she jabbed her thumb at her chest, "me."

"Wha..why? Do you want to come in?" his voice rose several octaves in surprise and Veronica hushed him harshly her hand cold against his lips.

"No, I can't. I have to go. _He _doesn't trust me. He knows I know."

Logan babbled beneath her palm and when she didn't move her hand, his tongue reached out to lick at her skin. As though burned, Veronica withdrew her hand, "what did you do that for?"

"Can't talk with your hand in my mouth babe. What is it that you know? What can I do? I want to help," he didn't care that he was begging.

Veronica wrinkled her nose, the gesture making her look like the twelve year old he remembered, "don't call me babe. I think my dad was investigating Duncan before he went missing. I've been trying to re-trace his steps but not even Eli, his partner could help track his movements the night before he went missing. I must be getting close or else they wouldn't have sent Abel Koontz."

"OK…" Logan drew out the word, trying to wrap his mind around what Veronica was trying to say. "And what would Duncan have to do with Koontz?"

"Duncan processed one of his appeals a while ago. Also no one but Duncan could possibly know that I kept the gun my dad gave me under that kitchen counter. The drawer has a trick bottom, slightly hidden." She was starting to get more agitated- she wrung her hands in front of her, eyes darting furiously.

"Fuck. And you didn't think to mention it before?"

Veronica looked away, seemingly entranced by a speck of dust, "Duncan was around and I didn't want to bring any attention to it. When I walked into the kitchen that night, I knew that man was there for me. I thought maybe if I pretended to not know anything Duncan wouldn't rush out another hit on me. I checked on it after you guys left; it was still there."

"Hey, look at me," he grabbed her by the arms steadying her. It made little sense that Duncan would want to get rid of Veronica- wasn't she the love of his life? He kept the panic at bay wanting to talk her off the ledge first. "It's going to be ok. I'll call Wallace. We can fix this. Do you need a place to stay?"

She bit her lip as though seriously considering the idea and in that second he wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. On lockdown, in his home, wherever he could keep his eyes on her. "No, I can't. We have this thing at the country club."

Logan held her firmly as he searched her eyes, "you sure? Do you have to go back to _him_ tonight?" His voice had grown softer.

Veronica nodded and Logan felt the bile rise up the column of his throat. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Try and see if you can get one of your friends to come over—keep you company. Don't stay alone. I'll give you a call as soon as I run this by the Captain."

"The Kanes know people," she sounded jaded.

"I do too, sweetheart," Logan promised. He had moved in closer, his hands hovering over her as though waiting to pull her against him the moment she couldn't hold it together – she looked so fragile. Except one touch would probably never be enough. Her gaze matched his and her tongue flicked out to wet chapped lips. The universe most certainly wasn't planning on making things easy for him.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

She didn't give him the chance to react as she pulled him in closer, her hand curling around the back of his neck causing gooseflesh to pimple over his skin. Her mouth barely brushed against the corner of his and he felt her breath puff against his lips as she whispered, "I'm not your sweetheart either. Now smile for Vinnie."

Something was seriously fucked up in that household if she'd rather have Duncan think she was having an affair than know what she really was up to.

He watched her awkwardly mash herself against him- the pretend kiss causing his knees to tremble and hold onto her waist for dear life. "Be careful, Veronica. Please just be careful."

* * *

"I'm sorry, you did what?" Wallace had been on edge all morning. They had had an early start, a homicide call coming in almost as soon as they walked into the station. This was their job- this was what they signed up for. Still, it didn't mean they had to be happy every time a dead body showed up.

"Veronica thinks it's Duncan. Duncan's the guy who turned off the alarms, cut the video feed, and added Abel Koontz to the list of people allowed to enter the premises."

"And she came to your house yesterday, told you this, and snuck away? "

"She promised she'd be safe. You're not listening Fennel," Logan shouted over the ruckus as his partner weaved through traffic, the sirens parting the flood of cars that rushed through the morning commute.

"And why would the Senator want to kill his wife?"

Logan was beyond impatient at this moment. "Because she knows he had something to do with her dad!"

"Move up asshole, do you not see the fucking lights? What are you deaf and blind?" Wallace cut off a particularly aggressive driver before taking in a deep breath. "Logan. Are you fucking insane? Do you hear yourself? You sound _insane_."

"Veronica wouldn't lie," Logan was adamant.

"You mean the part when she told us there were another handgun in her kitchen? Oh wait.. so if Duncan really is the bogeyman, we could check up on the security tapes thing, and maybe look into a connection between Koontz and the Senator. Quite frankly, I don't think we will find anything on him." The police cruiser came to a screeching halt at the warehouse district. A portion of the sidewalk and the street had been cordoned off with yellow tape, policemen and CSI techs swarming the place.

"'Cause we weren't looking at Duncan. We were too busy nailing Jimenez to the wall, Logan muttered with a dark look. "Sorry, you didn't deserve that" he apologized immediately, carding a hand through greasy hair as they walked towards the scene. He was frustrated to say the least.

"White male. Thirties. Cause of death- probably the bullet to the chest. I'm going to need to get back to the morgue before I start throwing out a time of death. The cuts on the face- those were done post mortem, possibly to prevent any identification or personal or both," the ME's voice remained calm, collected- he dealt with death every single day and it was best to be impersonal. The victim's face looked like the perp had taken a grater to it.

"Any identification?" Logan inquired as he walked around the Maserati. The guy had to be someone important for him to drive an expensive car. Also, given that the vehicle hadn't been jacked in this neighborhood, the murder had to have been recent. The cuts had been deep enough to shred the victim's face. He peered into the windows, his eyes catching sight of a flash of white wedged between the cushions.

"Found something," the forensic tech announced as he fished around the trunk of the car.

_So the dude pissed someone off._

With practiced gusto, Logan snapped on the gloves and reached for an evidence bag to pick up the swatch when his brain made the connection. He knew the fabric well, had placed his hands on it merely thirteen hours ago. His heart dropped to his feet and he braced himself for the inevitable.

Wallace didn't disappoint when the tech handed over a wallet to him. "Well I'll be damned. Duncan Kane. Better get this done before the media gets wind of it boys."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: I feel like I say this all the time and it's still not enough- but thank you for the reviews and follows. I love reading your reactions. Oh and random shout out to one of my favorite shows, although that particular character would make the worst detective ever._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Long time, lover."

_Never long enough_. Logan flashed a pained smile, his dimples making their rare appearance. "Hey Lilly."

Scarlet lips matched a red dress that stood like a sore thumb in a church shrouded in black. For someone who had recently lost a sibling, Lilly Kane seemed oddly amused by the situation. She raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow towards her companion who nodded in acknowledgement before moving away.

"So what do you think is the etiquette regarding asking someone's name. Like how long do you really have before you realize you've no idea what they're called?" A cloud of perfume surrounded their immediate environment.

"Not an expert here…but if you're banging them, probably before you got in their pants?"

Lilly laughed loudly, head thrown back, the noise jarring most of the crowd that spoke in hushed murmurs and appropriate mumbles, "I missed you Logan." She sidled in closer trailing a nail down his chest. "Maybe we should catch up."

"Nope."

Lilly ignored the loaded 'nope' finally turning her attention towards the man behind Logan, "and this hunk is?"

"Wallace, I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Kane," his partner extended his hand.

Lilly accepted, her much softer hand fitting into a larger, coarser palm. She tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear and practically simpered.

"Detective Wallace Fennel," Logan added just in case his ex had any strange ideas. "My partner. Married to a woman who would probably rip your eyeballs out for looking at him."

"Ignore him. He's always crabby when Duncan gets more attention."

Wallace repressed a grin that would have made an appearance had they been anywhere else. Having heard aplenty about Neptune, he had been a little more than healthily curious to meet the rest of the Kanes- the heiress occupying the top of the list. Thus far, she didn't disappoint. She held the attention of the room with little to no effort- a veritable siren in a sea of bottle blonde sex tape stars.

"It's probably killing Celeste that it's Duncan's funeral and not mine," Lilly confided. "Find Veronica yet?"

"The LAPD is on the lookout. There's a warrant out for her arrest." Logan repeated the practiced reply. News of Logan's career in law enforcement and his involvement in the Kane case had spread like wildfire through the social channels and from the time he had entered the church, he had quite possibly repeated the same sentence a hundred times- mostly to people he didn't know. Tinseltown diaries had certainly done its job in keeping him still relevant. "After we requested a meeting with the head of security at Kane software, we were thrown off the case. Should've known co-operation meant jackshit from the Kanes. Thought I might just swing by and see if I could speak to Jake or Celeste."

"And you decided the best way to kiss ass would be to directly disobey orders. You never were submissive, lover or is it that you need a firmer hand?" Lilly teased, her head cocked to the side. "Well don't hold your breath. Mother dearest doesn't take too kindly to putting Duncan in a bad light. And Clarence would just as well swallow his tongue before talking to you."

"You don't seem all that broken up," Logan noted, angling for a fight. Wallace was quick to smooth things over, "people grieve in different ways. Maybe it just hasn't hit you yet."

A wry grin crossed her face her gaze briefly flickering to the dais, "you don't see Celeste shedding any tears, do you? Probably worried that she'd ruin her make up- she was the one that went to the morgue, ya know? Dad couldn't do it."

Logan hummed.

"Between you and me, _detective,_ Duncan was quite possibly the dullest person around- this was the most interesting thing to ever happen to him. And you know what, that probably wasn't his worst quality. It was only a matter of time before Veronica Mars finally realized just how annoying and weak he was before getting rid of him. I'm surprised it even lasted this long."

"And why is that?" Logan scanned the crowd hearing bits and pieces of the conversation between Wallace and Lilly. He had hoped to have a moment alone with Jake Kane, the patriarch of the family or at the very least his trusted head of security, Clarence Weidman. Thus far, no dice.

On the other hand, he did have the number of a Kardashian.

Lilly smiled knowingly, "apparently Dad had this thing for Veronica's mom a long time ago- probably 'cause Celeste was a cold hearted bitch. Anyway, there was some drama regarding Ronica's paternity and for a while, things were bad. Celeste demanded a DNA test, threw a tantrum."

"No way," Wallace exclaimed.

_You could say that again. _

"Oh yes way." There was nothing Lilly enjoyed more than a captive audience. She watched Logan intently as though measuring his reaction, "anyway they reconnected at some 09er party. But her and I…we never…"

"How come?" The words were out before Logan could stop himself. The last time they were all together, Veronica had been stuck to Lilly's side like glue.

Lilly's eyes softened for a brief second her mask of indifference slipping, "you know the usual Hollywood thing- irreconcilable differences. Veronica never forgave me or the Donut for what Aaron did." Her gaze briefly settled over Logan and her voice grew husky, "did to you I mean…I think everyone was surprised when she started dating Duncan again. I didn't think they'd ever get married."

"But they did," Logan glared at his ex hoping she would get the hint about Aaron.

"Not until Keith went missing. It was like she needed someone- she was…what was the word? Lost." Lilly snapped her fingers, willing away any remnants of nostalgia. "You don't think she's dead, do you?"

And then as if answering her own question, "pretty sure Celeste and Clarence will make damn sure she is."

Logan grimaced. They hadn't a clue to her disappearance yet. It was like she had vanished into thin air. So far no news meant good news.

"What did Aaron, I mean Logan's dad do?" Wallace asked curious.

"Well, look what time it is!" Logan interrupted their conversation smoothly. "We've got to get back. We really need to rush considering we haven't even spoken to Jake and Celeste yet."

"But I haven't…" Wallace was confused.

Lilly blew a kiss, her attention already diverted by another guest. "Bye, lover. You'll miss James Franco's eulogy. I hear it has some Klingon in it. Nice meeting you Wallace."

"What was she talking about?" Wallace hissed as they continued to navigate through the crowd. Duncan's political affiliation combined with the far-reaching tentacles of the Kanes had ensured the attendance of nearly all of SoCal.

Well versed in social situations involving throngs of people, Logan deftly stepped aside making his way towards Jake and Celeste when he bumped into a familiar figure. Twice in the same week- if that wasn't a sign he wasn't sure what was. He stopped abruptly causing Wallace to run into his back.

"Son," Aaron was the first to break the silence. "What are you doing here?" His surprise seemed genuine but he recovered quickly. "Oh you yeah you went to school with Duncan. This must be so hard on you."

Logan waved his hand- he didn't need any sympathy, real or faked. "What are you doing here?"

"Duncan and I..err..we were in business together."

_Sure they were. _Well at least this awkward run-in saved him the trouble of that painful phone call. It was time to face his demons head on. Logan's lips lifted in a crooked smile, "hey dad! Is it OK if I come home to Neptune for the weekend? Quaality time with the fam."

Aaron's jaw grew slack and he took several steps back. In the years since his son had left his home, he referred to Aaron by anything other than 'dad' or its associated synonyms. He swallowed hard and his voice shook, "yeah… I may not be home till Sunday but you know the code."

* * *

"You know they say road trips are great for emotional discussions," Wallace leaned back on his seat, his hands cradling the back of his head as Logan sped down the highway.

"Great. Go ahead then. Pour your heart out Fennel."

If looks could kill Logan might have never reached the thirties. With Wallace sitting there practically rubbing his hands in glee at the unexpected opportunity, Logan decided it was best he changed the subject, "so…looks like Celeste and Jake are out for Ronica's blood. Nothing new with Celeste there, but man, I thought Jake might be a little forthcoming…"

"Nope. We aren't talking about Celeste or Jake and whatever they have going on. We're talking about why I'm spending my weekend off with you in the town that apparently re-lives soap operas. And why we're going to spend a weekend with the dad that you hate so much that you'd rather slit your wrists than breathe the same air as him."

With his jaw set Logan looked straight ahead, the sunglasses making it impossible to ascertain his feelings. He ignored Wallace because despite them being 'close', there were certain things that he'd just as rather have no one know- he didn't need that look of pity that most people wore the second they learned of his past. "Neptune is where Veronica's dad went missing. It all starts there. We find him, and I'm pretty sure we'll find Veronica."

This hadn't been the easiest of weeks to get through.

"And I'm pretty sure we'll get our asses handed to us for deliberating entering an investigation that we've been told to stay away from." Wallace did not want to bring this up but considering they were on the subject. "Listen if this is about Veronica. You got this history, but there are plenty…"

"Not everything is about Veronica," Logan muttered softly, the tone a stark difference from the rage he currently felt building up. If Wallace hadn't been paying attention or the radio had been turned up, he might have missed it completely. "You want to know why I fucking hate Aaron? He beat the shit out of me from the time I was eight. Eight Wallace. There. Now you know. Hope you're fucking happy." He was breathing hard, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles when he forced himself to breathe through the nose- a calming technique trotted out by his 500$ an hour shrink.

Wallace held his breath in, stunned into silence. _Ok, that came out of nowhere._

"Sorry. We're not going to talk about any of it. It's not about Veronica, it's about Keith. I owe it to him man. He helped me get the hell out of Dodge. I wasn't there three years ago," Logan shook his head. "I'll be damned if I'm not here today. "

_It was mostly true- this wasn't completely about Veronica._

"Okay," Wallace acknowledged awkwardly. For someone as intensely private as Logan, that confession had to be hard- the man must've been on edge, barely holding it together before he snapped. Wallace had come from a less than stellar neighborhood himself, had even pulled a few shifts at special victims- it should have been easy to recognize the adult manifestations of abuse- Logan's intense reactions in cases that involved children, his inability to trust, the way he took things personally, his rebellion against authority, the way he had to fucking see through the end of every case. Wallace replayed scenes that were dead giveaways to his partner's past. He should've known.

The rest of their ride to the Echolls' Neptune home was spent in silence, occasional rock music and static filling the car. Logan changed stations easily, teenage memories deeply imprinted in the pads of his fingers.

Wallace let out a low whistle as Logan punched in the key code to open a large sliding gate. "Man, and I thought your LA home was all that."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, we can trade any day of the week. Just say the word."

"Hey Logan," Wallace began. If he didn't say it now, he probably would never bring it up. "I'm sorry, man. Truly."

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in."

Logan and Wallace entered the second floor office of the stained glass building that forever been utilized for one purpose- Mars Investigations. The building was relatively easy to find considering it housed the only PI office in town. Despite the fact that a Mars hadn't sat in the leather-backed chair in over three years, Eli Navarro could not bring himself to change the name on the front door.

"We're here to see an Eli Navarro?" Wallace ventured looking doubtfully at the tattoo-covered man behind the desk. They had decided to take a chance on visiting Keith's colleague- perhaps he could at least point them in some direction. Any information would help at this point.

"Got 'im," a wide smile spread over his face and Logan groaned.

"I thought your name was Weevil."

"Well hello to you too, pretty boy."

"You think I'm pretty?" Logan preened. It was probably something in the air, but teenage hormones seemed to run rampant in the face of his once nemesis. He remembered a time when daily wrestling matches had been a part of his life, particularly with _paco_ here. His hands fisted by his sides and Logan rocked back on the balls of his feet, body primed to throw the first punch.

"Hey, hey!" Wallace quickly assessed and tried to diffuse the situation before it blew up in their faces. "No flirting. We're here to ask a few questions about Keith Mars."

"And who's askin?" Weevil drawled.

"LAPD Homicide, asshole."

"Logan!" Wallace shushed him loudly and Weevil smirked again. _Oh what he would give to wipe that look off his face._

"Man's been dead. We ran the PI business together. You know cheating husbands, whorish wives- plenty of fish here in Neptune. Only PI shop up here too. Kinda spreading myself thin, doesn't leave much time for the ladies," Weevil scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"We're not here officially," Wallace spoke quietly hoping they could get through to this man. He believed in Veronica's innocence in about, as much as he believed in the tooth fairy, but if it were important to Logan then he'd at least make an effort. He glared at his partner hoping he would knock off the cocky rich boy persona that he wore like armor.

"Duncan's dead. And 'Ronica, the only suspect at the moment, the last person to see him alive is missing," Logan added.

The fight seemed to leach out of Weevil and he pointed at the chairs around the office, "I heard. Well saw on the TV anyway." A lone 90s television set had been installed in one corner of the waiting room. "Keeps the clients from getting all jumpy or mopey. Make them watch Maury or Jerry Springer- they see someone else always has the shittier end of the deal. But yeah…the Keith thing, how much time do you guys got."

"I'm all yours, Romeo. Dazzle me!" Logan smiled brightly, his chest puffing.

"Ignore him," Wallace all but ordered. "Take as much time as you want though."

Weevil demeanor seemed to change almost instantly, at least when he addressed Wallace. It was the Echolls kid that brought out the nasty in him- never could stand that boy. It figured that a bully like him would end up being a cop. "You guys got a clue on Vee yet?"

The familiarity with which Weevil addressed Veronica grated on Logan's nerves. _Keep in touch with the local hoodlum but don't reach out to your friend._ "Nope. If we did, we'd be out there getting her."

"Yeah I heard it's bad," Weevil cleared his throat. "They say she tried to kill Duncan earlier- failed and ended up shooting some other guy."

Wallace leaned forward on his seat. Since his partner was intent on playing bad cop, he was going to have to really lay it on thick. "Not gonna lie to you Eli. It doesn't look good. CSI found some blood and hair in the backseat – consistent with a struggle and both possibly belonging to Veronica. She's pretty much the only suspect we've, they've got. They have APBs out on all train and bus stations, borders and airports so it's going to be pretty hard for her to get around," Wallace said, not adding what everyone was thinking. _If she's alive._

"That blows," Weevil voiced the general sentiment in the room. "You guys find anything else in that fancy car?" Having been in the PI biz for several years now, he had more questions but the look on Logan's face told him that it was best he back off until later. "Well it started almost a year before Keith went missing, but we had a bunch of parents come in to report their missing children. Girls between ages 14-17. They were from," Weevil paused and rubbed the back of his neck, "my side of the tracks. Tried Lamb at first, but you know how much he cares."

Logan nodded curtly. Incompetence did not begin to describe the failings of the local sheriff.

"Lamb of course waved it all away with his magic wand. The parents were terrified, some because of their immigration status and others because they didn't want to attract any more trouble."

"If there were minors, shouldn't the FBI have been involved," Wallace inquired.

As if reading his mind, Weevil spoke, "no formal reports were filed. Most were seen as runaways. I mean there are bunch of 02 girls missing, no one but their parents spoke up. There was very little to go on – no witnesses, or hostile witnesses. We just couldn't seem to catch a break not until Keith received that phone call."

Logan tapped his foot in time with the jumping pulse in his neck, a telling sign that he was fast spiraling out of control. "How many?" He asked quietly.

"Till about now? About 6 from Neptune, closer to 24 missing from the county."

"What about this phone call?" Wallace asked, bringing them back to track. Logan needed to focus on the details and not the victims.

"Right, so the night Keith goes missing, we were talking about how we can't find anyone who had seen the girls after they left home for school. The old man got this look on his face- like we had hit jackpot. Shortly after, he received a phone call that left him rattled. He rushed out and that was last I saw of him."

"That's it? He didn't say anything else?" Logan looked suspicious. "Who made that phone call?"

"Beats me," Weevil shrugged. "I've been over that night several times. Repeated it to Vee a bunch of times too, but really that's it."

"Do you have any of Keith's files or notes?" Logan inquired.

Weevil shrugged, "blondie came by and picked them all up when Keith went missing. Decided she could do a much better job than the local yahoos."

"And you let her?"

"Hey man, Vee had this job before I did. She was pretty good at it too. Taught me all about stakeouts and money shots the first couple of times I decided to give the straight and narrow a try."

"This phone call, when was this?" It only took one look at Logan's hardening face for Wallace to step in. This was precisely what made them good partners.

But before Weevil could answer a jaunty ringtone interrupted their conversation. Though his initial reflex was to ignore the call, Wallace glanced at the caller ID and picked up holding up a finger in apology, "Fennel."

Logan stared down Weevil for a few brief seconds past fights neither forgotten nor forgiven. "So," he cleared his throat, "these girls…find any of them yet?"

"Not one." Weevil fought to keep the emotion out of his voice. "Worst part is having no answer for their parents. Some of the moms, they stop by sometimes…"

_Fucking hell_. Nothing was worse than the not knowing- had seen several parents who mourned missing children year after year, terrified of the pain they might be going through. It reminded Logan once more as to why he was in this fight, why his job had become his _raison d'être_. He started to say something when Wallace re-entered the room. He looked between the men and took in a deep breath.

"That was Pete Campbell," Wallace said, referring to their coworker. "I had asked him to keep an ear out for you know," he looked meaningfully at Logan who stiffened. "Mr. Navarro, Eli, could you hold on for a few? I'd like to speak with my partner. Alone."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Rated for language and certain disturbing themes. Nothing explicit yet. The timelines are a little all over the place on this one. As always, feel free to let me know your thoughts._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

Good whiskey was supposed to feel like silk sliding down your throat. And while Logan wasn't a connoisseur by any means, he'd had his fair share of liquor and the brown concoction in his hands could by no means be labeled decent. He might have complained about the quality had it not been for the small fact that he had willingly walked into a beach bar that blazed 'Foam's up,' in neon lights.

Hell, he fucking deserved this sewer water that they passed for whiskey.

It might have been endearing that he still required a key to access Aaron's liquor cabinet- almost adorable -if his keys had stayed in their old hiding places. _Might have even appreciated the irony._ The house however had been remodeled, renovated and the earlier familiar nooks and crannies had been cleaned out.

Wallace probably would have insisted on coming with him had he known his partner's nefarious plans. The silver lining or not so silver lining to his messed up childhood was that he didn't nearly need as much sleep as the average Joe. The much-touted eight hours seemed just out of reach for people like him. He had puttered around the house hoping to magically run into a key or a bottle of Scotch and had found nothing but Wallace snoring.

He supposed there were advantages to working a crazy job and having a toddler at home.

It wasn't that he hadn't tried to distract himself. Late night TV complete with infomercials had been a good choice until he caught sight of an Aaron edition of Tinseltown diaries. _Well that lasted all of an hour. _The humid air called for a late night swim, an invitation that he gladly accepted.

Except the embrace of the cool water did nothing but rile him up. He needed a drink.

Twitchy and out of sorts, he had expanded his wandering grounds, driving up north till he found the perfect place, or rather a place that served alcohol past 2 am. From the looks of the outside, he should have figured that it would be jammed with college kids, blue cocktails and 50 cent- a real classy joint.

He wished he had sought out something better but the last time he was in Neptune, he was still underage- which meant he pretty much had no idea of how to legally access alcohol in the place he called his hometown.

Logan knocked back another shot knowing full well that there was no way in hell he was going to find his way back home. He briefly considered sleeping on the beach until finally deciding that he might as well pass out in his car- it would be just like another stake out, another day at work.

Having assuaged his inner policeman, Logan signaled for the bartender to refill his glass when he noticed her eyes on him.

She was petite, dark haired, beach waves framing brown eyes and dressed like she didn't belong. It was her clothing that got his attention; dark jeans and a black button down that skimmed her body stood out in a place where the unofficial dress code was mini skirts and tube tops. For a brief moment he wondered if she were a fellow cop out on an undercover mission, his alcohol fueled imagination conjuring a million fantasies that ended up with the buttons on her shirt flying in different directions. He swallowed hard and their eyes met once more. Unable to look away he raised his glass in a mock salute summoning every ounce of will power to step away from the obvious temptation.

Once upon a time Logan might have settled for the drunken night of debauchery. He would have stalked across the room; a careless grin tugging across his face and hit on her with smiling yet earnest eyes. He would have let her lead him to a secluded corner, or even a bathroom and held her up against the wall, letting her wrap those legs around his waist. _A skirt would have been a better choice for no matter how well those jeans fit like second skin; they would get in the way of his intentions_.

Logan let his eyes fall away.

He wasn't that person anymore.

Logan briefly wondered if his recent stumble was due to his return to Neptune. After all, he hadn't been out drinking in years, let alone contemplating picking up strangers. _Not since he had begun working. _Those white walls, the brown couches, framed magazine spreads and the French doors had all seen him at his lowest- maybe being there brought out the worst in him.

_Maybe it was the air in here._

Most likely it was because Pete and Wallace's _news_ had been the discovery of a body in the water tanks at the Hyatt downtown. Blonde. Female. Early thirties. Security feed showed a woman matching Veronica's description entering the hotel two days ago. With no surviving family members and a bloated corpse, the PD had resorted to checking out dental records.

Peachy.

In hindsight, he had reacted predictably. Poorly. Had turned wild-eyed, and inconsolable when Wallace had broken the news to him gently. Gently because he knew his partner, and knew that this wasn't the kind of 'news' he wanted to hear.

"I just want you to be prepared," Wallace said_. Like anyone could ever be prepared for this sort of thing_

Statistically speaking, it sure as hell couldn't be Veronica.

He supposed he tended to romanticize his relationship and associations to Veronica. She was the one good thing he remembered of his childhood and voila! She had been raised up to a pedestal. He was all sorts of messed up on the inside.

Logan twirled the glass in his hands while waiting for a refill. He needed to focus- to put his energy into sorting things out, needed to…

"Fuck off, " the voice was hostile, no nonsense.

"Oh c'mon babe. You didn't just come here to stare didja?" The man next to her reached for her shoulder, and she sidestepped him allowing him to trip on his feet. A mild chorus of laughs followed and the dude seemed annoyed.

"No need to be a bitch," the man muttered, dusting off his arms. He seemed annoyed, angry and Logan grinned. It always made his day to see a girl stand up for herself. He allowed himself another glance because there was nothing more attractive than a seemingly delicate woman kick ass.

"That was pretty good," he slurred as she occupied the seat next to his.

She frowned at him. For a second, he was positive that he recognized her from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it. Busted for DUI? Another cop? TV actress?

"Do I know you?" He asked because sometimes it was best to be up front.

'"Not. Interested."

Logan put his hands up and offered a smile as if to say, hey, just making conversation. His brows furrowed together as she tilted her head his way. He knew her from somewhere- he never forgot a face.

"Oh you're that chick from that show. One Tree Hill, what was her name?" he blurted before he could stop himself. Knowing he sounded like one of those guys who just didn't know what it give it up, he winced. Perhaps he should've gone with 'I'm a big fan,' or 'you're hotter in person," or even, 'you look like my next girlfriend.' She shot him a dirty look and with a heavy sigh started to move away when the dude from earlier showed up with his buddies.

Yes. That seemed fair. Three buff men against one little lady. He heard the meathead yell, and Logan counted to three in his head. He could whip out his badge, stop this bar brawl before it began, but there was one thing that provided a better outlet for his rage than drunkenness and meaningless sex.

It really wasn't much of a battle.

He lunged and heard the resounding crack of bone against bone. A scuffle ensued, and he felt several pairs of hands grabbing at his arms. Logan bucked forward, intent on head butting the nearest goon when the woman stepped in the middle.

* * *

Duncan Kane was dead.

And as the last person to see him alive, at least according to news reports she, Veronica Mars was prime suspect. She really had no choice but to run.

It was hard to reconcile Duncan's death with her presumption that he wanted her gone. Veronica wasn't wrong very often, particularly in light of events that occurred right before his death. She barely knew him anymore, but if Duncan really was dead, she was back at square one.

_You changed your hypothesis as facts emerged. And with the way the past week had turned out, she wasn't sure she had a working theory anymore._

Suddenly it was imperative that she got to the bottom of this. They had taken her sanity, her dad, Duncan, and she'd be damned if she let them get away with it.

* * *

_Then:_

Following her rendezvous with Logan she went back home. Smiled, re-applied her lipstick, run a hand through her hair, smiled some more and waited at the front stoop for her husband to pick her up.

The country club soiree had been the same as always- predictable, boring and pretentious with few less than average crab cakes. She didn't think twice of it when she continued the same mind numbing conversations as always, her body still tingling from meeting Logan.

Logan Echolls.

She had been surprised when she had run into him at the memorial for Lynn. Almost every year since her death, Aaron and Trina had almost always offered an excuse as to why he never could make it. So she had definitely been surprised to see him lounging on a bar stool, his bow tie slung loosely around the neck- a sign of the slightest of rebellions.

He looked good; different but good.

The boyish roundness of his face had given way to hard edges and his hair was buzzed closer. She remembered a time when his locks had fallen to his eyes and he would brush them aside impatiently. His eyes however had remained the same.

Trustworthy. She had almost begged him to help her that night at the gala. But he had beaten her to the punch, his anger and bitterness the same as it had been all those years ago.

Veronica had heard of his occupation of course, who hadn't? But it wasn't until he stood before her with his partner taking her statement that it truly hit her. Detective Logan Echolls.

The Abel Koontz business had been tricky, traumatic even. She had been so unbelievably sure that he was there to attack her especially when he moved to reach for the kitchen drawer. She felt a chill raise up her spine- she had killed the man; self defense or not.

If only she knew what it was that she stumbled upon that had them spooked. Like she didn't know Clarence had been tailing her for weeks. Like she didn't know the Kanes used Clarence for their dirty dealings.

But this was her dad- she wouldn't be intimidated.

Thoughts of Keith and his corny jokes flooded her brain almost bringing her to tears. Three years and she had no answers. Weevil had handed over Keith's last files- handwritten notes that made about as much sense as random doodles on napkins. She didn't have much to go by except for a McDonalds receipt with Duncan's name circled over several times.

Like it meant something.

She wished she had found it before she married the goddamn man.

Duncan was supposed to be _the one_. Her true love, the Romeo to her Juliet, the star-crossed love that survived through birth secrets, ruined lives and lost friendships. He had been there every step of the way from the day Keith hadn't answered his phone or called back in over two days and the pit in her stomach grew deeper.

He had held her, said the right things and when three months later, the local authorities closed the investigation she had said yes.

She was weak, no had been weak. And for once, Duncan had been smart enough to move in quick. Had they waited another couple of months, she might have never married him.

Veronica felt her head throb at the ramifications- of what could have been, of what might have been had she not tried to seek relationships just to fill some metaphorical hole in her life.

_A shrink would have had a field day with that._

But she outgrew the phase and in her crusade to make someone pay, had started spying on Duncan's finances finding next to nothing.

It wasn't hard; she was after all his wife, and Duncan trusted her. Implicitly. She wished desperately that she loved him more but it was probably a lost cause. She hadn't since the day she found out that he was kind of person who stood by idly as his friends got hurt.

_Pretty goddamn unforgiveable._

"Ready to go?" Duncan pressed a kiss to her temple, distracting her from thoughts that threatened to drown her. She smiled wanly, allowing him to lead her by the small of her back. Another day, another country club, another party.

It was time for them to go home, play the part of the loving husband and the doting wife, make love and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Except it sickened her to think that she had to sleep next to the man who very much might have had something to do with her dad's disappearance. They drove in silence, Duncan's hand on her thigh, his fingers tracing lazy patterns onto her leg and she tried to not push him away, to not call him out right then and there.

His hand traveled further and she demurred, moving away slightly.

"What the fuck, Veronica?"

She was so startled at the profanity that she banged her head against the door. Duncan pulled over quickly- in a part of the city that he otherwise wouldn't find himself dead in. Her husband never raised his voice at her, let alone cursed. She backed up against the farthest corner of the seat trying to match his anger with calmness.

"What is it, Duncan?" She was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home. Everything else could be dealt with later.

He said nothing, his face set stonily before he reached to grope her breast.

"Stop it."

"Why?" He moved in closer, his eyes glinting dangerously. Duncan seemed on edge and she had never seen him like this. Not since he had almost bashed in the guy she dated for a couple months in high school.

"This isn't such a great neighborhood, Duncan. Let's go home and talk," she tried to reason with him.

"No," he said stubbornly, licking a strip from shoulder to neck. She recoiled despite her best efforts and he grabbed her chin hard, forcing her to face him. "Why don't you like me?"

"I..I…what?"

"You never seem to have time for me. We don't even fuck anymore."

"Duncan."

"What? My wife doesn't like to say fuck?" He practically growled, his entire body filling up the space in front of her. One of his hands crept under her dress to pinch her thigh. She let out a little whimper trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Not like this Duncan. Let's go home." She remained firm, unwavering.

"Don't want to. I want…I've waited so long. It's just not fair." He trailed his hand purposely, cupping the junction between her thighs. She tried to push him away but he was stronger, bigger and he used his size to his advantage.

"Duncan, no. No!" She tried again, more forcefully but he seemed beyond caring. A sick smile covered most of his face and he groped her, his fingers digging into her skin.

"I'm your husband dammit!" He yelled, his face turning red. He pulled at the strap of her dress and a part of the fabric ripped in his hands. He seemed surprised at himself and Veronica took advantage of the situation pushing him as hard as possible before getting out of the car.

And then she ran.

* * *

Like before, her first instinct had been to run.

She should have trusted her instincts; they never failed her.

Now she was stuck with a black-eyed split lip raging drunk. _So that went well._

Logan leaned on her heavily, his feet dragging as she managed to maneuver them towards the motel room. The Camelot, a haven for the shady under the table dealings of Neptune had been the adulterers' spot of choice during her sleuthing years. It now provided the perfect location to hide out.

Clearly not the best choice to bring your drunken ex-friend slash detective in charge home to.

But she couldn't leave him slobbering over the bar floor given that he had lunged in defense of her honor. So when the fight had broken out, she had gotten a bouncer to back her up and held people aside while she calmly explained that they were assaulting a police officer.

_The days fake IDs came in handy._

She was currently Agent April Smith. April because it was that time of the year, and Smith for obvious reasons.

Confidence was key; she had learned a long time ago. Most people needed a quick flash of the badge and a firm attitude, and she was out walking like she owned the place.

The dark hair and brown eyes helped a lot- she doubted even her dad could recognize her. Average. Normal.

"Fuck," Logan cursed loudly as he slid down to the floor. She had temporarily propped him up against the wall as she turned the key.

The Camelot wasn't like the Neptune Grand- security key cards were non existent and the snot nosed kid that manned the front desk was more interested in the porn on his laptop than his clients. So as long as she left the cash for the room on the desk, there were no questions asked.

It worked well for everybody.

Well until now. Now she would have look for a new place, another motel that asked the same or fewer questions than the esteemed management at the Camelot.

She sighed heavily as she helped Logan onto the bed, taking care to remove his boots as he leaned back mumbling another string of curses and names. _That wasn't new._

Veronica dug into her suitcase looking for the first aid kit. She really should have left the instant his eyes had roved over her. Judging her- sizing her up, his eyes intense and liquid as they slowly moved over her body. She had folded her hands in front of her defensively and he had smiled. Yes she was aware- average frame, breasts- nothing to write home about- her eyes and hair- her best features painted over by cheap dye and colored lenses.

She had stuck her chin out. It was like she was twelve all over again and his eyes had skated over her soccer uniform and knee high socks as if to say 'you're such a baby.'

"Ow! Fuck."

Veronica couldn't help roll her eyes. Nearly two decades later and he was still a baby. She ghosted the cotton dipped in peroxide over the split lip, not quite touching the sensitive area. She shushed him quietly dabbing the cotton lightly and blowing over the skin. She could feel his eyes on her.

Following her every move as she painstakingly cleaned every bruise and cut on his face and his hands. His forehead was wrinkled as he looked up to her. "Oh god that kicked puppy look," Lilly's voice echoed in her head. Her childhood friend had been wrong about a lot of things but definitely not this. He mostly remained childlike allowing her tilt his head from side to side quietly accepting her ministrations.

Like a good little boy.

"Ronnie used to do this," he noted humorlessly and she looked up in surprise. She had almost forgotten the times she had stepped in when Logan had walked into the Kanes after another fight at school. She hummed under her breath. There was no need for conversation. She only needed to fulfill some warped sense of responsibility and high tail it out of here.

Before he became aware of his surroundings.

Veronica squeezed a blob of Neosporin onto a q-tip, taking care to gently swab it over his bruises. He was so close. She forced herself to look up, to offer a half smile before she slipped away but his gaze held hers.

"I can see down your shirt," He grinned cheekily, his eyes continuing to look in the same direction.

Veronica let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. For a second it looked like he recognized her, but upon closer inspection, his eyes appeared glazed, unfocused with a silly smile plastered across his face. Her heart hammered against her ribs and she forced herself to calm down.

She was a grieving widow, a fugitive who had more questions than answers or plans, and she was out here tending to one of the people, who could have her locked up. A million reasons why there shouldn't be goosebumps prickling her skin.

"I know you from somewhere," Logan mused as she moved to settle him up against the pillows. Her hair fell across her shoulders and she watched as his eyes flickered shut. He took in a deep breath and she was about to move away when he caught her by the arm, is thumb brushing across the inside of her wrist as he pulled her down.

His eyes searched hers as he looked at her accusingly, "Veronica?"

She should have run.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n: Random 'borrowing' of a few lines from the show since I'm nowhere near as witty as the good folks of Vmars; I'm hoping that's ok. Thank you all for reading and reviewing; I get incredibly nervous while posting anything new so any feedback is greatly appreciated._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

"No feathers? Ball gags? Whips? Chains? Or do you just carry these babies everywhere you go?"

Logan splashed cold water onto his face. He scrunched his nose before pulling the alcohol soaked shirt over his head. Hangovers and female voices were like oil and water- they never mixed, never mind well. "Feathers aren't standard issue. And the padded cuffs cost extra. Figures you would be into kinky shit like that," he remarked sardonically before using the towels in the bathroom to rub his face vigorously.

His leap to consciousness had been rapid. One minute he was lolling around, his jaw lax and his nostrils flared at her nearness and the next he was pinning her down to the mattress before slapping on handcuffs, almost as if it were routine.

Well the cuffs were routine; just not the perp. _Always helped to be prepared. And the fact that he had developed a more than healthy tolerance for whiskey._

_Who said addicts couldn't have good days?_

"Is this really necessary?" Veronica asked, sounding bored.

He raised an eyebrow, hip cocked as he let the majority of his weight sink onto one leg. Sniffing the shirt he had been wearing, Logan grimaced before looping it around his neck. "Because you've proven yourself to be so trustworthy." Logan flipped out her wallet and snorted, "April Smith."

Veronica glared at him.

"Kudos for the April. But Smith? Some free advice- every cop within a five-mile radius knows that you don't take a Smith seriously. In fact, my colleagues make it a point to check out every Smith in the neighborhood. Just you know, make sure that he or she isn't some lying murderous little bitch."

A brief flash of pain flashed in her eyes before she changed tactics. "C'mon Logan. It's me. You know I wouldn't kill Duncan."

"Right. Like you didn't blow through that guy who broke into your house. Save it for the station. Call up one of your sleazebag friends, I'm sure you met plenty of those in school."

While some tiny part of him wanted nothing more than to believe her, a majority of him was in the consensus that she was just using him to further her agenda. Her eyes narrowed at his statement. Maybe Wallace and his shrink was right- he liked being taken advantage of by buckets of crazy. There was a lesson to be learned here, somewhere.

"He was there to kill me," she replied flatly.

Logan dragged a chair from the corner of the room and straddled it, propping his chin on the backrest. "You're really going to keep this up." He was incredulous to say the least.

"I don't know what you want me to say. They had Clarence following me for days. Weeks."

"Weidman?" Logan looked dubious.

"Yes. I mean it didn't start until I started looking into Duncan's investments here in Neptune. Not to mention, I've had a bunch of threatening notes."

"None of which you cared to share with us when we took your statement?"

"Like I said…I didn't want Duncan to…"

"Catch on. Got it. And yet he was the one buried this past week. Also, lemme guess, those notes were destroyed or left behind in your home. I don't know if anyone told you this," Logan leaned in to whisper. "You really suck at this Nancy Drew shit."

Veronica stuck her chin out, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I have an alibi."

Logan scoffed, "all ears. But just to let you know I don't even think there's an established time of death, so…"

Swallowing hard, Veronica looked at him directly, as if challenging Logan to do something about it, "I left Duncan a little before midnight. Went straight to Lilly's. Stayed there till the morning."

"Lilly?" Logan repeated. So much for their falling out. _The lies never stopped. Regardless he would give Lilly a call- it wouldn't hurt. _He schooled his features, trying to maintain a relatively calm facade. "You're going with me."

* * *

"Hey man," Wallace drawled, his eyes still lidded with sleep. It was like he never could catch up on the hours he lost; no matter how long he slept in. He sipped delicately on the coffee and padded over to the patio one hand raised up to shield his eyes from the morning sun.

"Gotta say. This housekeeper stuff- pretty amazing. Do you think the suits will go for a housekeeper provision on our compensation? Might actually help people like me. Better yet bring them here, just so they can see how the other side lives."

Logan scratched at the exposed skin over his shorts. There had to be a better way to do this. He had barely recognized Veronica, probably never would have had it to not been for the whiff of her perfume that floated over him as she leaned in to patch him up.

Smells and memories.

"I thought she was some chick you banged last night; was even going to talk to you about it, but seriously dude. Housekeeper is so much better. It's like things get done by magic," Wallace seemed impressed.

"So," Logan cleared his throat to garner Wallace's attention. He kept his gaze fixed beyond the pool, not quite focusing on anything in particular. After spending a good part of the early morning talking to Veronica, they were still stuck in the same rut. He knew what had to be done-he needed to bring her into the nearest precinct. Harboring a fugitive wasn't exactly the kind of thing he needed on his resume. And without a job, who knew what downward spiral he would be on.

Yet when she had desperately pled for a week, he had acquiesced without much of a fight. _Fucking idiot._

And that wasn't even accounting the fact that he had brought her back into his house. While Wallace was around.

Could someone say fucking idiot all over again?

He had however reached out to Lilly, who answered her phone breathlessly. She chalked up her heavy breathing to 'working up a sweat,' an apparent euphemism that he had no intention of touching, even with a ten foot pole.

"Of course 'Ronica was over. Even called her a cab that morning."

"And you didn't think to tell me this when I was at the funeral?" What was with women and secrets? More importantly, what did it say about him? He hadn't been this off his game, ever.

"Didn't seem important. Are you in Neptune?" Lilly practically cooed into the phone. "We should definitely meet up. Don't tell me you ran into 'Ronica already. Listen, I'd love to chat, but I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll call you. Don't wait up!"

Having been dismissed Logan had looked for the best opportunity to get Veronica alone, but with Wallace around…

Wallace for his part didn't seem to recognize Veronica. It helped that he had still been sleeping while they had snuck back in without much of a plan. _Apart from there was no way in hell he was letting her out of his sight._

"You plannin' on finishing that sentence, or?" Wallace looked over at his partner who barely lifted his head as he lay on the chaise.

Logan looked confused for a moment before remembering. "So yeah. I was thinking I might stick around for a little longer you know? Spend quality time with the fam." He waved his hands around as if that explained everything. He might have a harder time getting things by Wallace, but usually Aaron and Trina were self absorbed enough to not know the difference between his friends and housekeepers.

_He wasn't sure what that said about any of them._

"Really?" If Wallace was surprised he tried to not show it. It had been apparent that Logan had gotten little to no sleep. He had woken up once during the night, looking for some water to alleviate his parched throat and had heard a car growl in the back. He figured the man needed some alone time given the demons that existed in the four walls, and had quietly made it back to bed, hoping there wasn't all that much trouble to get into at Neptune.

"Yeah," Logan croaked, avoiding any sort of eye contact that could potentially give him away. "I just you know have been thinking, and…umm, seems like a good time to give it a whirl. Already spoke to the Captain about it. He thinks it might be a good time for me to take off given that I was recently pulled off the Kane case."

Wallace nodded. He understood and vocalized just as much. When his partner still didn't look so convinced he reassured him, "no really. I get it. You don't have to explain it to me, man. But um, I'm still gonna need a ride. You drove us here."

"Oh yeah feel free to take mine. Shouldn't be a big deal. I'll just bum one off my family. They like to buy my love."

Wallace's lip curled and he coughed to hide the laugh he felt bloom in his chest. After the emo pretty boy act last night, he was glad to have his partner back. And as reluctant as he was to bring it up, he knew he had to, "so what about the case?"

"The case?" Logan looked at him, eyes squinting at the sun.

"You know. Veronica. Keith. Neptune. Duncan. The great soap opera? The reason for us coming here."

"Right," Logan shrugged. "I say we pay a visit to Weevil later. The man knows more than he's letting on. And if it isn't Veronica on the slab over at the ME's office then the delinquent is the one with the information. Besides have we heard anything from the ME or Pete about time of death?"

"On the blonde chick?"

"Uh, no," Logan said distractedly. "Duncan's. Just need to check up on something. But yeah, Weevil man. _Chachi_ has something hidden, and I'll be damned before I let him go."

Wallace shook his head in negative. "Should be soon. Also, you're a paranoid fuck who can't let go of a grudge."

"Doubt it. You don't know these people like I do. Listen, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on April."

"As in April the housekeeper?"

"Yeah," Logan replied grimly. "She steals the silver."

* * *

It had been a terrible idea for Logan to bring her back here. He hadn't mentioned anything about a partner, or a fellow cop who so happened to be sharing their living space. Like it wasn't enough that she was going to have Logan around her 24/7.

Her heart hammered away, her brain convinced that it was only matter of time before Wallace charged in here calling her a fraud. A liar. Ripping the mask right off her face.

It couldn't be that hard, particularly in light of the last name Logan had picked over Smith. Summers. She might as well been Lady Gaga, or Bonnie de Ville. Or maybe painted Veronica Mars in bright red on her forehead.

It all amounted to the same.

Veronica stirred the batter furiously, the whisk cutting seamlessly through flour, eggs, and sugar as she heated a pan. This was definitely not the way she foresaw her morning when she followed a lead last night. _Yes, I'll have the pancake combo with a side of interrogation please._

After Logan had derided her investigative skills and pretty much hijacked her 'on the run' plan, she had to rethink her strategy. It was going to be a little more demanding to get anywhere with him hanging over her shoulder, but if it was the price to be paid for extra week. She was going to take it.

On the outset, Logan while dubious of her associations with Lilly had agreed to give it a rest, at least until he checked it out. Meanwhile she was stuck playing house with him and his partner, who could probably throw her in jail at any given moment. She had expected Aaron and might have even able to handle him, despite the disturbing memories that haunted her. Being back here, in Neptune, at Logan's house it was almost like she had gone back in time.

Except she was wanted for murder.

She watched the partners interact by the pool, their casual relationship comfortable, almost normal. Jealousy streaked through her- it could have been her and Logan once upon a time. Talking about the inane, catching up on high school gossip, laughing at silly antics while trying to one up each other. Perhaps, in another life. Despite being forced into an unlikely friendship, it had been nice while it had lasted. Neither Duncan nor Lilly were up for small talk what with the former having no interest in anything whatsoever and the latter always busy with her ever burgeoning social calendar. Veronica blinked away the thoughts forcing herself to come back to the present.

She was supposed to be worrying about her future, and whether she'd be nailed to the wall for something she had nothing to do it. The whisk scratched against the bottom of the bowl and she barely noticed the pan sizzling. If only she had stayed in that car that night.

If only.

* * *

"Dude, Logan!"

"Yeah?" Logan looked curiously over the gate, catching sight of a blue Hawaiian shirt. He hesitantly let the man in.

"Man. It is you!" A large blond man laughed out loud and extended his hand for a fist bump. "Been a while man. Word on the street was you were back and I wanted to check it out myself. Wanna catch some waves and maybe some babes?" He swung his head to the side, the motion pushing his bangs out of the way and Logan was struck by a quick flash of memory.

"Dick?"

"In the flesh! So," he said edging his way in effortlessly. "So what are you _doing_ here?" He snickered, laughing at his own joke. "Get it? Coz I meant doing _doing_ and not doing?

_Real mature._

"Nothing much. Visiting. You know, kinda missed it all, I guess?" Logan sounded insincere even to his ears. Luckily for him, Dick wasn't the most perceptive of people.

"Oh right," the smile fell of Dick's face. "I heard about Duncan, dude. Sorry about that. You guys were like bffs right?"

_Right. Because people were bffs past the atrocity that was high school._Logan's face grew tight. "Yeah."

"Hey," Dick leaned in, his hands in his pockets. "I heard that Ronnie's the one that did him in. You remember her? Blonde, tiny, with that tight…" Dick bit his lip putting his palms in front of him in an obscene gesture.

"Yeah," Logan grunted.

"I mean I know you kinda had a thing for her back then, but when you left, I figured it was ok…" Dick trailed off.

"What, no!" Logan looked on in disgust. Why did everyone think he had something for Veronica? They had been reluctant friends, thrown together only because they dated the Kanes.

"Anyhoo, the Beav and Madison were at the funeral. Said it was a total blast. Wanted me to go, but pfftt, I was like out of it in Vegas."

"I bet." This was turning to be a one-way street with Dick spewing verbal vomit. "Wait. Beav?"

"You remember Beav. Beaver to my Dick? My Brother?" Dick continued seeing the confusion on Logan's face. "My brother Cassidy?"

"Oh yeah," Logan scratched his chin recalling the slight boy with the sad eyes. The less abrasive version of Dick. The Butters to Dick's Cartman.

"Uh huh," Dick nodded warming up to the topic. "Anyway, yeah he married Madison."

"As in Madison Sinclair, your ex girlfriend? Also the _school_bitch?" Small towns.

Dick continued unfazed by the dig, "oh yeah." He blew a raspberry. "She dumped me and took up with Beav once he turned out to be this real estate genius. Owns like half of Neptune and pretty much the entire social scene. I mean it was him and Duncan that started up 'Foams up.'" Dick seemed to lose track of the conversation. "Dude. The chicks there…barely legal."

Fuck. Logan was suddenly very interested. "Duncan and Cassidy owned a bar together?"

"Yeah," Duncan looked at Logan like he had grown a new head. "Where have you been man? Like I said, pretty much all of Neptune belongs to those two."

Well that explained why Veronica was out there, scoping the joint. _The little bitch_. He had his entire life out on the line for her, and she was still holding out on him.

"Anyway, we should catch some waves man."

Logan nodded and smiled. It seemed like the only thing necessary now that he had gotten what he wanted.

"FYI. The chick next door to you. Super bangable. Not in the traditional way and the Beav once dated her in high school and she was like this total nerd. All gothed out with dyed hair. Not sure why he dumped her though, coz she was like totally his type."

"That's nice, Dick," Logan said indulgently. This conversation was turning out to be a lot longer than he expected. With the wheels turning in his head he couldn't quite pay attention to the ridiculous things in Dick's head.

_Wow, he had a shitty group of friends back in high school_. _For a second, Dick seemed an unpleasant reminder of how Logan might have turned out had he continued to stay in Neptune. _

"So yeah, she works at Kane Software now. I mean she was like this total nerd but when she cut her hair, man, _woof_! I bet Beaver is all up in knots over why he dumped her! You can totally tell that she's a real freak in bed."

Logan wasn't sure he heard right. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"You know," Dick mumbled his head moving from side to side, "she cut her hair and.."

"No before that," Logan's voice rose several notches.

"Chill out man. Geez. Yeah she works for Kane software."

"She does?"

"Yeah. I think I've mentioned this like a couple times now. Anyway, she's like an 7 now, but with a boob job, a definite 8- maybe even 9."

Loagn shook his head. He needed to focus and he needed Dick to focus but with the way the man was rambling it seemed a near impossible task.

"Dick."

"Like I even offered to pay for it, but you should have seen the look on her face. Why are women so offended when you point out the obvious? It's like…"

"Dick!" Logan very nearly shouted.

"What?"

"Could you introduce me to your friend?"

Dick seemed at a loss for a few moments but recovered rather admirably. He licked at chapped lips and looked up at Logan unsure as to where all this was going, "not sure if she'll want to …but yeah…since you asked. Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n: Thank you all for the reviews and follows- they really make my day. As always I'm happy to hear the good and the bad._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

Cindy Mackenzie turned out to be disappointingly normal, just another thirty something that lived in SoCal; apart from the faux Mohawk she was currently sporting. Given Dick's bouncing between trepidation and some strange eagerness regarding making introductions, Logan had expected to be faced with a brilliant woman with less than average social skills or beautiful woman with an average skill set. Cindy, call me Mac, ended up being neither.

"So Dick here tells me you work for Kane software."

"Did," she corrected automatically. She was a tiny person, and Logan stepped aside to avoid crowding her. He wasn't here to intimidate but rather befriend; see if there was something here he could salvage.

"Mac. Dude. You should stop by this, uh party I'm having," Dick interrupted looking all sorts of happy.

Mac shook her head flashing a fake smile. "I'm busy."

Dick opened his mouth to complain that he hadn't even mentioned the time or location when Logan smoothly cut in. "So I hear you went to Neptune High."

"Yeah," Mac confirmed looking wary. It was bad enough that she had to deal with Dick's intrusiveness- he had developed a strange fixation with her despite her severing all connections with the Casablancas. And now he had brought his supposed friend to meet with her. Not that she hadn't heard of Logan Echolls- the boy, no, man had practically been a legend in her brief time in a high school that she'd just as rather forget. Deciding it was best to not beat around the bush, Mac tried to be as direct as possible. "What is this regarding really?"

"Cindy, I mean Mac?" Logan tried to remain as professional as possible as she nodded. "I'm with the LAPD. Just had a few questions regarding Kane software and their security systems."

"Is this regarding Veronica?" Mac demanded to know. She didn't have very many friends, but she'd just as like to keep the few that she did have, particularly when said friend had come through more than once in a tight spot.

Dick looked distinctly uncomfortable, practically squirming in his seat when Logan clarified. "Not an investigation. I'm trying to help Veronica. Just looking for a little information." He spoke soothingly.

Yes, and the sky was pink. Mac grit her teeth, "I don't know anything and even if I did, I wouldn't be in a position to tell you anything, Lo..Detective Echolls."

"Call me Logan," he said, pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his shorts. "Like I said Mac," he spoke purposefully, "I'm not here on official business. I just want to help. I just have a couple of questions. And I assure you that it has nothing to do with the Kane murder."

"Nothing?" Mac looked suspicious. She shot an angry glare at Dick who seemed to be avoiding all eye contact. He knew he was in for a world of hurt once she got rid of Logan. "You're sure."

"I assure you," Logan promised solemnly. "This is regarding a completely different issue." It wasn't a total lie- it wasn't exclusively about Duncan's murder.

"And you weren't able to get in touch with the Kanes or their legal counsel?" Experience had taught not to be too trusting.

"Well, you know." Logan threw his palms up. "The Kanes are going through a decidedly difficult time. And when Dick mentioned that you work, sorry worked for Kane software, I thought what the hell, maybe I could give it a shot."

Mac looked at him intently as though weighing the options in her mind. He desperately hoped she would shed more light into the security system. It was well established that Veronica was hiding several things from him, but he needed to make sure that the little information that she did share was accurate.

But with his only possible lead folding her hands and looking like she was about to reject his request once more, he tried cajoling her one last time. "How about you hear me out and then you can choose to answer, or not. Fair?"

She stared him unmoving and Logan took that as a sign to continue, "I'm not sure how familiar you are with the security systems from Kane. But how would one go about circumventing the system say one of those fancy biometric ones."

Mac's posture relaxed, and she looked visibly relieved. "You could probably get this from the website, but most of Kane's systems are backed up online. So the video feed uploads instantly sending alerts to your phones, tablets or computers- whatever you have hooked up to the system. And biometric scanners provide the initial access. Sort of like a key code except your biometrics would have be in the system if the owner isn't home to allow you access."

"Wait, you said the feeds are available online?"

Nodding, Mac remarked, "pretty sure we've had that option since Gen 1. Not that it's surprising but even the security systems you get at Costco allow for instant network access. That way even if the cameras are destroyed, you have your copy of the security feed instantly. Depends on your set up of course, some people choose to just get snapshots and not the entire video. Data limits."

Logan was oddly encouraged. "So this security feed or snapshots or whatever- they would be on the person's phone or email?"

"Yeah," Mac repeated slowly.

"And if someone wanted to turn off the video?"

Mac looked pensive. "I'm pretty sure most of the current systems run 24/7 but if you really wanted to turn it off- there would be an ID patch left behind. You can't completely turn it off- I'm pretty sure they're backed up on the company's servers."

"And that would allow you to pinpoint the person."

"Yeah, pretty much." Then suddenly as if another thought occurred to her, Mac asked. "What did you say this was for again?"

Logan smiled widely. Maybe there was a chance of untangling the threads. "Just interested in the newer systems. Considering getting one myself, you know. Fan girls can't stay away."

Mac forced another awkward smile as if she understood.

She really didn't.

* * *

Wallace did not consider himself an expert on domestic matters, particularly those concerning a privileged life style. But even he was pretty sure that the woman clearly missed several spots while attempting to clean the counter.

And if he wasn't mistaken, she was very surely glowering at the sponge in her hand looking as though it was sprouting a head.

He might not be an expert on housekeeping, but Wallace liked to think he was good at his job. And a large part of being a good cop meant reading the signs; the micro-gestures. The woman was nervous, her back, ramrod straight, her eyes darting and her hands fidgeting.

Maybe she did steal.

She also seemed deep in thought- as though she were contemplating her next heist, rather than cleaning the counter. Or maybe it was more of a lover's quarrel. His first impression of the supposed housekeeper hadn't been anything to write in his diary about. But given that he was still groggy from sleep, his observational skills weren't quite up there yet, he hadn't noticed any flashing lights. At least not until he watched Logan train his eyes at her.

He had almost asked if Logan had decided to get to know the housekeeper. In the biblical sense.

As per usual, Logan had deflected his question with a joke. _Yes, we banged at the bar last night and I brought her home and couldn't think of anything else to say._

There were so many things about Neptune that he didn't get.

"So sir um, could you let Mr. Echolls know that I'm going to step out to get some groceries?" A hesitant voice broke through his thoughts. Wallace paused for a second since it wasn't in his place to be demanding things, but then again wasn't shopping a part of her duties?

He looked at her uncomfortably. "Um, maybe you should wait till Logan gets here?"

She turned her wrist sparing a quick glance at her watch before clearing her throat. Her voice was far firmer this time. "It's approaching noon. Just thought I could grab a few things from the store. It's barely ten minutes away."

Well that made sense. "Do you need a ride?"

"Oh no," she smiled brightly. "I usually take one of the cars here. I'll be back really quickly. Before you even know I'm gone. Do you have any requests for lunch?"

Unaccustomed to such questions, Wallace demurred. The housekeeper, April did she say it was, seemed to be in a rush, gathering as many items as she could, including a bag that seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

_Like she had been planning it_, a voice whispered in Wallace's head; words that he shook off mostly because it seemed to ridiculous to do anything but. He opened his mouth to stop her when she tilted her head.

"Lasagna okay? I make a mean pasta."

It was difficult to think much when food was involved. And if lunch turned out to be even half as good as breakfast, he could be convinced to move here.

* * *

Veronica was sweating bullets by the time she got one foot out of the house. She tamped down any feelings of victory as she jabbed the key into the ignition with shaky hands. She had grabbed the first set of keys she could lay her hands on and hoped to high tail the hell out of there. The engine roared to life and she allowed herself a tiny breath of relief when the passenger door opened right next to her.

A far too familiar face peeped in, with a tight smile. "Going somewhere?"

Desperate, Veronica tried to remain as calm as possible. He couldn't possibly hear her heart thudding or the blood rushing through her body. "Thought I'd visit the local store. Get some groceries?" It a weak excuse and she expected him to haul her out immediately.

Probably even hand her to local authorities. Fuck. Not Lamb. Anybody but Lamb.

"Oh good, so you don't mind if I tag along."

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Hush permeated through the car as Veronica weaved through familiar lanes. Neptune hadn't seen much in terms of general development, and the 'grocery store' that the 09ers visited had remained the same through the years. She supposed she should thank her lucky stars that it was a short drive.

Ten awkward minutes of silence- ten minutes where in she could formulate a believable explanation as to why she was trying to get away before Logan got back. She waited for him to make the first move because well she was the one caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. And it would give her something to go off on.

"I didn't think you were serious," Logan said, looking amused. When met with confusion, he spelled it out, "about the grocery thing."

Veronica fiddled with the keys in her hands. "Well didn't get the memo Sherlock. So maybe next time you want to write things down in that detective manual of yours."

"So what are getting here?" Logan asked, completely oblivious to the butterflies that flittered and fluttered around her tummy.

"Stuff." The car beeped twice when she pressed the button and Veronica broke into a near jog to keep up with his longer strides. She wasn't quite sure what his game plan was but she wasn't about to confess to anymore than she had to.

Logan hummed under his breath and moved forward picking up a cart. "So you know what you're doing? I was gonna suggest take- out, but ok."

The question caught her unawares. She had assumed Logan had some inkling of her past when he had introduced her as the housekeeper but seeing his confusion she realized that he had probably panicked and blurted out the first thing that popped in his head.

_Thank you, mom_. There weren't too many times that she was grateful that Lianne had left home when she did- but this was definitely one of those unique situations. Early abandonment had meant Veronica had gotten more than proficient in the kitchen- a talent that had helped her through quite a few scrapes.

Busted for breaking into the principal's office? Chocolate chip cookies. Busted for sneaking into the boys' locker room? Snickerdoodles.

And apparently, busted for allegedly murdering her husband? Lasagna.

"Yeah, kinda," she answered off-handedly.

"Yeah great," Logan seemed distracted as he spiked his hair between fingers. "So listen." He stopped by the produce aisle as Veronica rummaged through the greens. "Do you think you could get into Duncan's email?"

"What?" Veronica was so surprised that she dropped the plastic bag she was holding. "Isn't that illegal?"

Logan grinned his face taking on a quality she hadn't seen before. "So is aiding and abetting a fugitive. Don't see me complaining, do you?"

She smiled back despite herself- it suddenly felt like the old days- like they were sharing a secret. But the grin on his face disappeared so quickly that she was left staring at the back of his head.

"So?"

Veronica shrugged. "Might be able to guess I suppose. I definitely know the passcode to his cell phone."

He thought for a few seconds. "So this security system that you guys supposedly had. Did it send you constant updates?"

"I don't think so. Why though? Find anything?" She was definitely interested in knowing more.

"Sure," Logan drawled. "Right after you explain what you were doing at the bar the other night and why you were trying to get away a few minutes ago. Listen Veronica," he sounded tired. "This isn't going to work if…"

Veronica looked questioningly waiting for Logan to finish his sentence but his eyes seemed trained behind her and his body stiffened. It didn't look good.

She started to reach towards him when Logan rushed forward. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

If you asked Logan he'd tell you he was a patient man. After all he hadn't lost his shit despite running into a wanted murderer at the bar last night, or when he brought her back home with that ridiculous two bit story that wouldn't last a ten minute interrogation, or even when she had been trying to slip away.

He had bided his time, waited for her to come clean despite every instinct in his body telling him that she was just another big fat liar.

So yeah, he was a patient man. But when he ran into Weevil looking at Veronica familiarity glinting in those eyes, he knew the newly improved Logan wasn't going to last.

He reacted like the old Logan, grabbing the dress shirt of one Mr. Eli "Weevil" Navarro and swinging his fist.

Weevil to his credit was apparently doing a far better job in his new and improved life since the delinquent didn't immediately tackle him. Instead Weevil backed up, kept his hands at his sides and pled. "My daughter and wife. They're here."

Even the Mexican scum was apparently meant to lead a better life than him.

Round eyes and a pipsqueak voice sounded from behind the cart, and Logan forced himself to let go of the fabric in his fists. He pulled back and forced a chuckle, "hey there! Just saying hi! Your daddy and I are friends."

Weevil seemed to thank him inaudibly and Veronica had hurried to catch up to them. Logan looked between the two, guilt clearly etched on their faces. He rubbed his temples- barely noon and he was already running himself down. The next step seemed obvious.

"Coffee?" Logan suggested.

Weevil shot a smile at Veronica who seemed oddly quiet as they settled into the patio area of the grocery store. They sat in silence mostly because Logan gained some perverse satisfaction in seeing them both sweat.

"So," Weevil cleared his throat. "Thanks, you know for back there."

Logan nodded. If he were to be honest, Weevil's life did seem to have turned around almost completely. He looked like a regular family man, a dad complete with his khakis and dress shirt, toddler and beautiful wife in tow. "What's her name?"

Weevil looked confused but played along. "Valentina. She's two and has me wrapped up on her little finger." The last line was said with a laugh, almost like he couldn't believe it himself.

_Yeah, you and me both, buddy._

"Not really here to swap stories _bestie_. So you knew?" Logan didn't have to clarify what he meant by that.

Weevil briefly considered lying but seeing the way Logan's jaw ticked, he figured it was probably for the better if he did come clean. "Yeah. Sorry Vee," he threw out an apology. "Vee here showed up the day after the murder and,"

"And I let myself into my dad's office," Veronica cut him off unceremoniously. She wasn't the most gracious of friends, but if she had one thing going for her, it was loyalty. "Knew where everything was. Eli had nothing to do with this."

Logan's eyebrows rose up almost to his hairline. He rolled the coffee cup between his palms, allowing the heat to seep through. "Right."

"Seriously," Veronica insisted. "Besides I've had some experience with fake IDs while I was the receptionist back in high school."

"While you were playing Nancy Drew? Did you have a decoder ring?"

Weevil and Veronica both glared his way but given that he currently had the upper hand here, they both ignored his sarcasm choosing instead to combat Logan's jabs with little felt magnanimity.

It really wasn't much of a game if the other party didn't play.

"Ok, how about I go first. I checked up on your alibi. Seems to hold. And if _ese _here is to be believed, you were here the next day. Second, I might have gotten hold of someone who could help us with the security feed the night of Abel Koontz's murder. So if that clears out too, then you're out of the woods."

Veronica blinked for a second, unsure of Logan's intentions. She breathed in deeply and looked at Eli who seemed to be trying to remain as distant as possible.

"Well, Foam's up is one of the twenty 'teen' hangouts that have opened up in the last three years. So we," Veronica paused. "I was thinking if somebody was to scope potential high schoolers to pick up. These would be the places. They're cheap, don't check ID, have a huge following with the 'in' crowd. I mean any popular guy in Neptune would probably bring his date to a place like this."

"Twenty?"

"Give or take," Weevil said. "They crop up and close down before you can say boo. The turnover period for these bars has been like 3-4 months. Tops."

"And Duncan owned all these?"

Veronica winced. She probably should've come clean before Logan had started putting things together. "Co-owned."

"Right. With Dick's brother."

If either Veronica or Weevil were surprised, they tried not to show it.

Logan leaned back and folded his arms. "So have you guys checked out Cassidy Casablancas yet?"


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter mostly since all I wanted to write was pwp - so that might explain some of the choppiness. But the next couple of updates should be a lot faster. Thank you guys for the r&r- it's mucho appreciated. I'm still unsure about the review etiquette so I try to not and spam people, but I will try and get to people individually._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

"But first things first," Logan drew in a deep breath and clutched at his coffee cup. "What else do you guys know about the case? "

Silence greeted Logan; Veronica and Weevil looked to each other as though debating who would answer and finally it was Veronica who spoke, "well… we were sort of working under several assumptions. There have been girls missing every 2-3 months and the disappearances have only been noticed at the end of every school day."

Logan nodded before realizing something, "you don't think they went missing during the day do you? I mean the school would've noticed."

Weevil looked away, "unless there's someone on the inside. Plus who here at Neptune hasn't skipped out on a couple classes here and there. You know the deal man."

"Actually, I was thinking maybe they even went missing towards the end of the day. Fewer people notice. Plus what's the one thing teenage girls can't resist?" Veronica chimed in.

"Vampires." Logan seemed certain of the fact.

Veronica shook her head fighting the smile that nudged at her lips. "Boys. But they've got to be meeting them somewhere right?"

"Oh you mean, like at school?" Logan piped up. Veronica's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well yeah. Say you use the bars to scope out girls. Pick your targets and then have your inside man hit on them at school. There you go." Veronica's eyes gleamed and her body leaned forward. She was enjoying this far too much.

Logan shrugged, looking less than impressed. "Too complicated. Maybe one or the other, but two different venues seems a little far-fetched." Even he had to admit, it was a plausible theory even if it seemed a little too cinematic for his taste. In his experience – the best answer was the simplest of them all. Common criminals tended to be predictable, simple and most importantly- arrogantly stupid. "So what do you guys know about Cassidy? Speak to him yet?"

"Cassidy? No I haven't, at least. It's a relatively new lead, and if you hadn't noticed, I was following up on it when…" She waved her hands gesturing towards Logan.

Logan smiled broadly. "Your gratitude is endearing Mars. Now what can you two tell me about him?"

"Honestly?" Veronica frowned. "Not very much. I picked up a couple jobs from him back in high school."

"You don't say…" Amusement danced in Logan's eyes every time Veronica brought up what he considered her after school activity. He could almost see her stalking the hallways, magnifying glass and decoder ring in hand. Something told him that she wouldn't appreciate that image very much.

Veronica's patience while never her strong suit was starting to fray. "Well yeah. I did a background check on that step mom of his. Turned out she was sleeping with some college kids on the side. And oh! I maybe hung out with him a couple times when he was dating Mac. He was your typical nerd. The kind that would mostly go unnoticed at Neptune High unless your last name was Casablancas and you had a brother named Dick."

"So what you're saying is that this Cassidy could be the real brains behind the operation," Logan noted. "No offense, the other option would've been the Donut but I'm having a hard time reconciling scheming and brilliance with Duncan Kane."

"Oh yeah. I know those two- I mean Mac and Cassidy were trying to tutor me. Kid's scary smart" Weevil cut in, as though just remembering something. "Was a bit of a wuss though. Almost terrified that I was gonna slit his throat or something."

"Or somethin' huh?" Sometimes Logan had trouble keeping his mouth shut. Like so, when Weevil was actually trying to be somewhat helpful instead of lunging at his throat. He shot a mildly apologetic look towards Weevil and followed up on their conversation dutifully. "So you had no clue that he was best buds with the Duncan?"

Veronica frowned. "No, that's the odd thing. We spent a fair amount of time with…you know way too many high school friends, and Cass' name never came up. I don't remember Duncan being particularly close anyone back then, well at least he'd had a conversation with Dick and some other guys. And I definitely haven't seen him in any of the usual business dinners."

"Dated Mac huh? And then decided to hook up with Madison? That's a like big leap, don't you think?"

Veronica and Weevil both seemed surprised and Logan tried to not be smug. "What? Don't tell me you guys didn't get your copy of 'where are they now'? Small towns, amirite?"

Weevil nodded. "Don't need to tell me twice man. It's why I went far far away to find my bride."

The men shared a rare smile and Veronica rolled her eyes. "Well if you two are done flirting, you mind filling me on this Madison thing."

"Oh look at that. Poor little Veronica. Sulking after being left out of the loop?" Logan teased before catching the look on her face. "Dick mentioned it."

"And you mean Madison Sinclair? Queen bitch who.."

"Yep," Logan popped the word between his lips.

"And you're s.."

"Yep," Logan confirmed.

"Wow Mac didn't say anything of that sort. And I thought," she looked to Weevil for back up.

"Hey! What do I know? Besides I hear Madison had this sweet pole dancing class for celebrities and such. Maybe the geek was looking to get with the hottie you know? Kinda like beauty and the beast."

"Yeah, no that makes total sense." Veronica said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"So," Weevil drawled. "What's our next move?"

Within a fraction of a second, Logan turned serious, his body snapping effortlessly into the role of a police officer. "Well for starters, I need you guys to be honest, especially," he said emphasizing the word for effect, "_if_ I'm helping you out. So is there anything else I need to know to go about this case?"

Weevil looked at Veronica before answering, "I agree man. You pretty much got what we have."

Logan looked at him intently. "Everything? You mean like this stuff about joint properties, social scenes, last victim, things that were supposedly in Keith's file that magically disappeared? Like that kinda everything?"

Weevil had the decency to look away but Veronica simply stared refusing to show any outward reaction. "You know what we know thus far. I have the files and," she swallowed, "of course you'll get them. And about the living arrangements…"

"Not up for negotiation," Logan growled, shutting that down immediately. "But a little more information about the missing girls would help."

"Well I'm sure blondie can fill you in, seeing that you guys are…" Weevil appeared to search for the exact word, "cohabiting. I have to get going…if you need me,"

Logan rolled his eyes. Who knew Weevil had a flair for the dramatic? "Yep. I know where you live."

* * *

It hadn't been too hard for Logan and Veronica to continue their pretense of domesticity given that she actually seemed to have some clue as to what was needed, or where it all began. Years of living alone meant Logan had all the fast food joints perfectly categorized by zip and health codes. And on occasions that he craved a homemade meal- Wallace and his wife almost always obliged; apparently and very fortunately, Veronica did not belong to his category.

Somewhere between picking out the freshest bunch of spinach and grabbing a tub of ricotta, they had settled into an easy camaraderie- bantering over the lowest unit price and the weather, both completely aware that they were only postponing the inevitable.

There still were things to be sorted, case details to be discussed.

"So," Veronica cleared her throat as they drove back. "Detective huh?" She hadn't meant to sound so lame except that was the best she came up with it after tamping on the urge to continue with the mundane or ask why Logan was suddenly willing to help her.

Nothing like good old fashioned denial.

Logan peered at her curiously, his eyes fixed on her as though trying to determine if she was serious. He shrugged, "why not right?"

"I didn't think you had a thing for law enforcement."

A bark of laughter escaped his lips. "That is true, I suppose" he said wryly. "Guess it was just something I wanted to do you know, given everything." He didn't seem to want to expound further.

She really should've taken that a sign to shut up, except she really wasn't very good at taking her own advice. "Is it because of your dad? Aaron?" There it was- the words had tumbled out there- there was no going back now.

Logan hummed, his gaze firmly trained on the asphalt ahead. For a brief second, Veronica wondered if he was even going to answer. If their positions had been reversed, she probably would have tried to change the subject. It was a sensitive issue and she of all people did not appreciate scratching at scabs. But Logan for some reason didn't seem to share her reservations.

"Would you be surprised if I said it was because of Keith?"

Veronica was, and she nodded her voice small and husky, as she tried to get the words out. "Why?"

Three years should've helped form some sort of protective shield to prevent her from crumbling every time she heard her dad's name, but thus far, no dice. Suddenly it became imperative that she knew more. Unfortunately for her, Logan was done playing nice for he ignored her and chose to turn up the volume on the radio.

* * *

_If he pretended he didn't hear it, maybe he wouldn't have to answer._

Logan had to admit that bringing Veronica here had been a bad idea. Add in Wallace, a dash of half-baked lies and he had nothing but a big, fat mess in his hands. A mess that only worsened when he pulled into the driveway and caught sight of the red convertible.

"Little brother! How are you?" a red-haired woman sauntered out in a silk robe, a sun hat placed perfectly atop her head. She held a pink cocktail in one hand and a beer in the other as she approached his very confused, and perhaps mildly relieved partner. "I didn't know you worked with such a delightful man."

_Trina. Fuck._

"Hey Trina," Logan drawled, unconsciously blocking his sister's view, hiding Veronica's tinier frame behind his so as to buy a few precious seconds to gather his thoughts. Come up with viable explanations.

Like why some random woman was pretending to be a housekeeper here.

He really hoped Trina's powers of observation hadn't magically gotten better overnight. She never paid attention to the help before and today would really be the worst day to start. Logan desperately sent out a little prayer to anyone who might be listening when Wallace crossed the threshold quickly and cut in.

"Lemme help, April."

* * *

Well that was one complication out of the way.

"So," Trina drawled, her eyes darting to the quickly retreating figures. "I hear we've gotten ourselves a housekeeper. A young'un too. Color me excited."

"Trina."

"What? You're a detective and suddenly you think you're the only one who's allowed to ask questions around here?"

"Trina."

His sister blinked at him before shrugging. "Whatever. Didn't say anything to that _buddy_ of yours but she better not be stealing the silver."

"She won't," Logan gritted his teeth. He didn't like trusting Trina with anything, much less owing her for not bringing this up in front of Wallace. It was not a pleasant spot in be in. With Trina, there were always strings attached.

"Couldn't care less who you're banging on the side, pal. Oh by the way, next time…"

There it was.

Home sweet fucking home.

* * *

"Hey," Logan croaked, his throat dry from the heat outside.

Veronica had kept her end of the bargain. She handed over her files (copies of course) discretely before rolling up her sleeves and going to work. If Logan had been pleasantly surprised that lunch was delicious, Trina and Wallace composed love songs in honor of pasta. All the while making noises that he would have rather not have ever heard.

But it had alleviated some of the awkwardness that still lingered around from the car ride and for that, he was grateful.

"Hey," Veronica replied, her voice soft. She watched him questioningly as he led her out and towards the pool house. Memories of sultry summers and Lilly's laughter- _don't be a loser 'ronica-_ assaulted her as Logan slid open the French doors- memories she blinked away as she attempted to focus on the present. "Wallace? Trina?" She wondered out loud.

"Wallace is taking a nap. And Trina…probably at a purse opening somewhere."

Veronica nodded. "Sooooo…."

Logan seemed lost, his eyes unfocused as he struggled to pull it together. "Um yeah. Thanks for lunch. I know it's hard, but Wallace…he's leaving tomorrow." He took in a deep breath- he wasn't sure if it was heat but Logan was having a hard time breathing. "It should get better. I'm pretty sure Trina already thinks we're…" Logan ducked his head, looking somewhat bashful, "we're you know…"

"I know what?" Veronica's lips curled in a smile. She decided she liked this Logan.

"Together," Logan completed. Veronica raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, "hey don't tell me. Guess girls don't really change much."

"They don't," Veronica agreed. A strange feeling crept up her neck and she pushed it aside. _Stop flirting, Veronica, _a voice appeared to coo in her head. She was just making conversation, being friendly.

"So, yeah," Logan scratched his scalp. He looked as though he just wanted to be doing anything but be here. "So you don't have to try and skulk away a second time. Plus I'm pretty sure even if Wallace was curious or something he isn't going to be putting me on the spot."

"Oh yeah. How come?"

"You know," another breath whooshed past his lips, "he's convinced my brains have been scrambled. Emotional trauma from coming back to Neptune. He doesn't do well with emotion. He's good guy but…" Logan was rambling. "No one wants to deal with the already messed up guy you know. Never know when I might go on a rampage I guess."

It was probably his vulnerability that was her undoing, her heart clenching in pain for the boy who looked the exact same way, years ago, almost every time Lilly broke his heart. She moved closer, involuntarily. Later she would tell herself that it was merely for comfort- for assurance that he wasn't nearly as far-gone as he thought he was.

At that moment however, she didn't think much when she stepped forward, her hand reaching for his cheek, guiding his jaw as she raised herself on the tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. Realizing what she had done, Veronica pulled back almost immediately.

She looked up to Logan, his expression was unreadable, ready to offer an apology when his arm tightened around his waist and he pulled her in, head slanting as he slotted his mouth firmly against hers. It was effortless from there- to wrap her arms around his neck as he lifted her up against him, one large palm splayed across her ribs while the other cupped her side of her hips, holding her in place, mind and body spinning as his tongue licked its way into her mouth.

Eyes wide open, Veronica gasped out loud, arching, panting and groaning as she matched his movements her tongue flicking out to engage with his. She really should be pulling back- put an end to this except she seemed to have lost all motor control apart from her hands and lips. She needed to get closer, to wedge into his body, and she whimpered in impatience urging him to hurry up, to…

But as abruptly as it began, she was thrust away. Logan swallowed hard, exhaling in choppy pants, his hands fidgety and wringing as though they needed something to hold on to. He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself to calm down while Veronica stood frozen. Open mouthed.

She should be apologizing, but the sorry seemed stuck somewhere between her throat and brain.

"God," he coughed, "I need a drink. Fuck. Should've asked Trina for the key."

"The key?" Veronica managed, still trying to recover. _What the fuck was she thinking?_

"To the liquor cabinet?" Logan kept his eyes averted, trying to be indifferent to the palpable change in the atmosphere.

_Oh that kind of key. _"I can help."

Seconds later Veronica fiddled with the bobby pin, jamming it into the keyhole while listening for the click. The lock turned and she swung open the door with flourish.

"Wow, Nancy Drew at her finest. I'm almost impressed."

"Shut up," she countered good-naturedly. She would apologize later, or maybe they would just forget the fact that she had shared one earth shattering moment in the worst of circumstances. Never talk about it ever again- it would be an unspoken agreement. _Should've pushed him away, Veronica._ On second thought, maybe it was best she come clean. She was about to say something when her eyes landed on the shelf above the Hennessey.

A row of tapes complete with girl names and dates- including Lilly- 2004. Her stomach plunged several stories, dread eclipsing all other emotions. Whatever this was, it wasn't going to be good.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n: Sorry about the delay; I've had a few curve balls this past week (of the good kind!) but it's all settled now, and I just need to find my groove. As always thank you for reading._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

It didn't take a genius to figure out what each of the labels meant. After all, his father was nothing short of predictable and honestly it wasn't like grimy tapes labeled with a girl's name and a date could spell anything but trouble. Logan scoured through the titles, Lilly 2004, Karen 2006, Hannah 2008, Cassandra 2009, Andrea 2009…

And it was back to Lilly circa 2004.

Almost robot like, Logan went through the motions, slipping the tape into the old VCR that had collected a thick layer of dust. That and the fact that labels ended with 2009 could only mean one thing in this house.

Daddy dearest had gone digital. It was an observation backed up by the stack of DVDs that occupied the space directly adjacent.

In hindsight, he really shouldn't have played the tape since he had the scene memorized perfectly. He only had to tap into his memories.

* * *

"Logan! Wait up," Veronica huffed as she struggled to catch up. There were days when being short just wasn't worth the trouble- like so when you couldn't catch up to someone no matter how fast you were- all because they had longer limbs. And being with Logan always seemed to rile her up- like she had to prove something. She couldn't believe Duncan had left her alone to deal with his friend while he attended to Celeste's many eccentricities.

"Don't be a wuss Ronnie. Didn't you just go on and on why girls are better than boys," Logan grinned pushing the hair out of his face.

Red-faced and half near death Veronica shook her fist at him threatening, "oh you're so dead."

His lips sloped to a half-assed grin. "Whatchoo gonna do?"

Apparently Veronica didn't take well to being mocked. So puffy and sweaty she bent herself in half and launched herself at him; a loud yell sending them both crashing through the door and into the pool house.

Logan was still laughing when Veronica stilled on top of him. "Hey, hey, hey," he tried to get her attention but she seemed transfixed by the sight greeting her. And for the first time, he really started to pay attention to his surroundings. The moans, the groans, and the distinct smell of sex in the air.

"Sorry for interrupting," Logan made to apologize. Several of his friends took advantage of their pool house although they did usually send him a warning text before the deed. He briefly wondered if perhaps Dick had landed that librarian he had been yapping about- a teenage emergency of the highest magnitude of course to invoke the bro-code when Logan took in the sight before him.

Lilly naked. Breasts dangling and heaving. Shapely thighs, straddling a very familiar figure. Reddened indents on delicate skin where fingers dug into.

The memory played side by side along with the video except this time he got to see Aaron's smug mug in every frame, winking and sticking his tongue out clearly at the camera.

"He knew the camera was there!" The shocked gasp next to him yanked Logan out of his trance. He nodded grimly and braced himself for the next scene, which cut into the teenagers tumbling into the room, their expressions almost clearly visible given the position of the camera. Shock and hurt plastered across Veronica's face- like she couldn't quite believe it, and the barely contained fury on his own.

He had known of course- known for nearly a week by then after having walked in on Aaron with his face buried between Lilly's legs- the biggest and final nail on the Lilly-Logan love story. So really hurt was the least of his worries. His immediate concern had been Veronica.

Logan and Veronica watched as their mini- mes stumbled out of the very same pool house. The heavy breathing continued onscreen and Logan nearly retched at the idea that their presence did nothing to deter Aaron's sexual encounter. If anything, the twosome continued their _tête-à-tête_ with renewed vigor.

Like they hadn't been interrupted.

* * *

"You don't have to watch this," Veronica squeezed his bicep, trying to provide some comfort.

It took nearly everything to not flinch. "I'm over it."

He didn't look it, but Veronica didn't press. Instead she focused on the names, choosing some other tape. Nearly every home video belonging to the Aaron Echolls collection had something to do with sex and a girl, and from the looks of it, young girls. Bile churned her stomach and Veronica forced herself to read through the labels on the DVDs.

"The last one here, Carmen, 2020."

"Carmen?" Logan asked, finding his voice.

"Carmen," Veronica repeated, the name finally clicking into place. "Logan. Carmen Velasquez. Disappeared March, 2020. Lemme look for a file photo, here…"

If Logan had been sick before, the newest reveal did nothing to alleviate his nausea. All it really did was make him empty the contents of his stomach right outside French doors.

"I'm sorry, what?" Wallace practically yelled as Logan trudged in a carton of the tapes. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Logan's silence alone confirmed that he was in fact, very serious. As much as he'd like to be wrong, the evidence was crystal clear. Aaron hadn't outgrown his fetish of young'uns and proof here was in the pudding. He really should've bashed his head in when he had the chance.

Wallace thumbed through the tapes. "All of them?" He lowered his voice to a near whisper lest anyone hear them.

"Carmen Velasquez. Part of Keith's file."

"Where did you get this?" Wallace frowned.

"Weevil." Logan didn't offer much in terms of an explanation, not even when Wallace raised an eyebrow as if to say 'without me?' "And she's not the only one. Also includes a Carla Smithers. Age 17. Disappeared in 2019. Also from Neptune High. And guess who plays a starring role?"

Wallace looked grim. "Well we could get a warrant. If you're sure…"

"He's in every one of those fucking tapes. So yeah, I'm pretty goddamn sure. Kinda hard to argue with video evidence."

His partner looked frozen for a second before he regained his faculties. "Um yeah. So all the missing girls. They're all here?"

"No, but two are. And that's good enough…and don't forget several counts of statutory rape."

Wallace winced knowing Logan wasn't going to like this. "What about the rest? Do you think your da...sorry, Aaron is the only person behind this?"

"Interrogation. He'll fold easy. Not exactly the kind of guy who is loyal." Logan looked cold. Hard.

"Yeah," Wallace murmured before repeating it once more. "Yeah, ok. I'll get the ball rolling."

The evening sun dipped across the sky leaving behind a pinkish yellow hue that stretched for miles around. Had he been in any other mood, Logan might have enjoyed the warmth and the view- a rarity in smoggy congested LA. Except he was stretched across the patio, laying in wait for his 'dad' to come home, mulling over the prospects of Aaron's involvement.

_With the girls, the disappearances, with Keith, with Duncan, with Cassidy?_

It shouldn't have surprised him- really what did he expect from a man who cheated relentlessly on his wife, and beat his son within every inch of his life?

Except perhaps in some small corner of his brain that he had liked to think that something somewhere traumatic along the way had made Aaron Echolls into the violent abuser he was. That if hadn't been for that one violent event, he might have had a normal childhood, a loving father even. He hadn't seen this coming- but given Aaron's history, he supposed Lilly couldn't possibly have been the only girl in his colorful sexual past.

What were a dozen or more underage girls?

Logan swung back the bottle, wincing at the taste- warm beer was disgusting. He made a face, briefly wondering if he should have been more forthcoming with Wallace. They had a lead on the missing girls- they might even find Keith, and if, and that was a big if, IF Veronica was right, then it would also solve the Kane mystery.

He didn't think Wallace would take too kindly to harboring a criminal.

Weariness tugged at every muscle in his body. He should be in there with Wallace, getting in touch with local enforcement, or with Veronica, grilling her about her last minutes with Duncan. But all he wanted to do was lay there, and do nothing. Logan shut his eyes for a brief moment.

He just needed a minute.

* * *

Logan hadn't always been about appearances- not until he was eight. Even then he knew, that true attractiveness was meant to be effortless. Initially he took great pains to hide purpling bruises, and emerging cracks in his skin. But by the time he was a teenager he realized that bloodstains, soreness and even the occasional broken bone were explained away easily when accompanied with a lazy smile and an even lazier attitude.

He didn't really give a fuck.

A good population of Neptune genuinely believed him to be a klutz and unwilling to give up his secret, Logan played the part. Walking into walls, bumping into desks and tripping over his feet were his go-to moves; carefully constructed ruses to explain away the inexplicable when faced with prying eyes.

Not that it happened very often. Long sleeved shirts were after all his best friends.

Few people got close to him. He made out with his shirt on- after all topless girls were far more interesting than topless boys. His partners never once complained and Lilly for all her annoying curiosity was satisfied as long as she was the one putting on the show.

Or perhaps she just ignored the unsightly scars on his back- it probably explained why it was always dark when he was naked.

He didn't care. In fact it worked out fine that she was the exhibitionist.

So it was a pretty big fucking deal when Aaron stumbled out of the pool house, a careless grin and shrug in tow. "Guess she wanted to know what a real man felt like. It's alright sweetie," he addressed Veronica. "You can have your turn too." Aaron's eyes gleamed with the exact same emotion that he wore when he had Logan pick out a belt for his 'well-deserved beating.'

Fuck that.

Veronica's soft gasp barely registered through the haze of rage that permeated his mind. It wasn't about Lilly- it was never about the girls. His dad loved to humiliate him- lord it over him and when Logan flinched as Aaron continued to stare inappropriately at his 'friend.'

Perhaps that was why he firmly put himself between the two. "Leave her alone."

One lone eyebrow greeted that statement. "Or what?"

Logan really did not consider the next step- a fact that was apparent in his face, but the look on his father's was enough for him to take action. He squared his shoulders, looked Aaron firmly in the eye and repeated, "leave. Her. Alone."

His father stepped forward looking mildly affronted. "Or what Logan?"

The second time around, Logan didn't blink. He shoved Veronica to the side raising an arm, fully intending to land a blow when Aaron grabbed him and twisted his arm, kicking the back of his knee and forcing him down on the concrete. "Tsk, tsk."

With his father's attention focused solely on him, Logan noted dazedly that Veronica had made a run for it. He let his eyes shutter to a close, annoyed that the secret was finally out.

Now everyone would know where he got those bruises from.

* * *

"Hey man," Wallace's voice broke through his thoughts. "So I spoke to the local Sheriff. Lamb something. Real winner there. Didn't seem all that interested till I mentioned the involvement of missing minors and the FBI."

Logan snorted. "Guess he back-tracked pretty quickly after that."

"Yep. He's rushing the warrant and stuff."

"That's good," Logan answered absentmindedly. He twirled and picked at the leaf that had floated down the trees, his brain somewhat stuck eighteen years ago.

"So yeah…listen. About tomorrow, if you want me to stay…"

"Wallace."

"I might have to give Jackie a rundown on the whole shebang but I can stay."

"Wallace." Logan smiled. "It's ok. We got this guy."

Wallace still looked like he was stuck somewhere between relief and doubt. Thankfully, Wallace decided to let it go, choosing instead to focus on the specifics of the case. It was part of who they were- when things got rough, it was always best to think about the job. "So, you think your dad might know where these girls are?"

Logan raised an eyebrow, finally recalling that he hadn't filled in the blanks yet. He quickly recounted the events of the day, leaving behind any mentions of Veronica.

"You got all this from Keith's files."

"And Weevil," Logan corrected. "Plus I'm finally in the local gossip club. The things I know…"

"So, this dude Cassidy, your dad, and Duncan are all somewhat involved you think?"

Grimacing, Logan shook his head. "Can't be sure, but from what I heard today... I mean Aaron is a sick bastard but he definitely does not have the brains to pull off a large-scale operation. And from what I hear…this Cassidy kid could potentially be the mastermind."

"And what if it turns out that neither Cassidy nor Duncan had anything to do with this. That it's all on your dad?" Wallace wondered out loud what Logan had been thinking all along.

_God, better fucking not._

"Hey…" a softer voice interrupted the partners. Wallace seemed to take one look at Logan's face and excused himself mumbling an inane excuse.

"Hey," Logan answered wryly.

"So…" Veronica drew out the word as if looking for something to tack on. The pool house had brought on memories- the good and the bad- memories that she no longer cared to associate with.

When Logan continued to stare at her questioningly, she finally remembered that it had been more than a couple minutes since she last spoke. The sun had all but disappeared and the sultry evening heat was attracting bugs that seemed to be making a beeline towards her mouth.

"So," she cleared her throat again. "I'm sorry," she said genuinely because it seemed to be the right thing to do. "For both today and back then- it sucks that you had to watch it twice."

"Do you think it would have sucked less if it had only been once?" Logan asked and Veronica took a step back, stunned at his tone.

"I mean," she amended quickly.

"It's alright. I know what you mean." Logan brushed it aside choosing instead to divert his gaze away from her.

Summer bugs continued to flit across the air, the buzzing of their antennae the only sound in the otherwise uncomfortably silent conversation.

Logan was the first to speak up, "you know. It wasn't my first time. Back then," he added emphasizing on the 'then.'

"It wasn't?"

"Wasn't. Well was the first time someone else was there while I witnessed…" he waved his hands in front of him, unable to articulate.

"So you knew? And you didn't say anything?"

"Not my place Ronnie," his voice slithered over the hated nickname. She itched to correct him, let him know that it was Veronica. She hadn't been Ronnie in a long time.

"Lilly… Lilly loved you."

Logan shook his head. "Not like I loved her. Besides who didn't want a chance at the star of Breaking Point and Breaking Point II?"

Veronica raised her eyes, and seemed to choose her words. "Not me."

* * *

Logan wasn't sure how long his head had been making rhythmic contact with the tile. He had felt the initial blow- the acute pain but then had turned numb, barely feeling the tug of his dad's fingers on his hair by the third hit, and blacked out into oblivion when his skull had made contact with the concrete the seventh time.

So you could say he was more than surprised when he came to flashing red and blue lights, paramedics swarming him and his dad sitting yards away, cuffs slapped on his wrists.

"I've no idea what was going on," a snooty voice piped him, impatient with the hullabaloo. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Lilly.

"Son?" A male voice this time hovered closer to his ear and Logan strained to focus on the face above him. Keith Mars.

Despite the pain, thoughts and threads of common sense weaved together, putting the puzzle in place. Veronica had called for help. For her dad. The one person she trusted above everyone else- and unlike Logan's own, the man had come through, rescuing both his offspring and her friend.

Dread and nausea churned in the pit of his stomach as Keith gently enquired if he could get up. The lights continued to blink- colors from opposite ends of the spectrum nearly blinding him as a sinking realization settled in.

He couldn't face Veronica again.

The secret was out.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/n: Thank you all for the encouraging comments and reviews- they seriously make my day. Rated for giving that M tag a whirl and taking a little detour along the way._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

Cassidy Casablancas hated his name, and for good reason. It was like his parents didn't have the decency to spare a thought towards an unsuspecting kid saddled with a girl's name. Yep, a girl's name- a fact made very clear by big brother Dick from day one, and reinforced by the several very female Cassidys that passed through kindergarten. And so when his older sibling generously bestowed the nickname of 'Beaver' upon his narrow shoulders, it stuck.

At which point he almost preferred Cassidy.

He supposed he had done well for himself. Following an awkward phase of puberty and an even more awkward phase of high school, he had finally managed to put some distance between him and Dick in college. He thrived at a larger school, the sheer space and anonymity allowing him to breathe for the first time in his life. His dad had been a lot easier to get rid of – a simple task with Veronica Mars that cost him less than a grand had provided him with more than enough blackmail material that Dick, Senior, Casablancas had happily parted with some control allowing Cassidy his own source of income.

It boosted his self-confidence tremendously.

And rumor had it that his fortune far surpassed the original Casablancas; a seed of ingenuity planted by Cassidy himself. He was proud of that one.

It wasn't completely a lie. After he had partnered with the Kanes', his annual turnover had ticked up from the millions to hundreds of millions. He had shown them- had made a fortune on real estate and stocks and had shacked up with one of the most popular girls in high school.

Not too bad for the kid who had been stuffed into almost every locker in high school.

They say money doesn't buy happiness, but Cassidy had to admit, it came pretty darn close. Plus it helped that he was finally the son that his parents recognized. Dick who now clung onto the glory days, flittering from one alcohol induced party to another had faded to a little more than a nuisance. For once he was glad that he hadn't gotten the looks, but rather the brains of the family. He now had what every 09er wanted for himself-

Money. Women. Respect?

Cassidy's eyes hardened behind the dark shades as he watched his skimpily cladded wife simper up to the pool boy. There was a time when he might have been offended, but he was well aware that a cheating spouse was a sign that he had finally arrived amongst Neptune's elite. So if Madison wanted to wear her itty bitty excuse of swimsuit to trapeze around the pool, so be it.

Besides he had bigger things to worry about. Life had been good. Or at least it was going the way it was all supposed to when Duncan had dropped dead after leaving the most intriguing of messages on his cell phone.

He wasn't worried- he was terrified. It would be a cold day in hell before Celeste or Jake Kane allowed the authorities access to Duncan's phone records, but really he had more to fear from the Kanes than the authorities.

What was a little prison time relative to having his throat slit?

Tired of the nausea that steeped in his throat, Cassidy finally decided to do something instead of waiting for inevitable. He took in a deep breath, and steeled himself for the worst before picking up his phone.

He was going to need a little insurance if anyone came after him.

* * *

"So Mr. Echolls, do you recognize either of these girls?" Wallace cleared his throat and pushed the snapshots over the table. Officially, they weren't supposed to be interrogating Aaron. But the big brass had yet to arrive and the smarmy sheriff seemed to content to turn a blind eye as along as his palms were suitably greased- another one of those benefits of leading a life of crime in this part of Balboa county.

Still, he supposed the man deserved some credit for hauling an aging movie star who held some clout around these parts almost as soon as he had pulled into his home.

Logan mostly sat in grim silence. He stared at his father as though the answers would magically come to him. With his partner being of little use, Wallace figured it was best he step up.

"Mr. Echolls?"

Aaron glanced a quick look at his son before studying the pictures, "yeah. This is Carmen. And the other…I'm not sure."

"Carla," Logan answered bitterly. "The other one is Carla. Perhaps you need your tapes to refresh your memory."

"Son," Aaron gulped.

"It's Detective Echolls," Logan said easily. "So you admit to knowing these girls."

Aaron looked miserable as he shook his head. Logan briefly wondered how much of that emotion was real and how much of it was an act. Aaron was nothing if not a committed actor- he probably skipped over several treatments of botox to look this haggard. He couldn't begrudge the realism.

"I've been involved with them," Aaron seemed to choose his words carefully.

"Ok Mr. Echolls," Wallace interjected fully aware of Logan glaring at the other man. "Do you know where they are now?"

"What?" Aaron looked confused. "Why?"

Logan guffawed in disbelief before standing up and slapping his thighs. There were only so many things one could fake.

"Mr. Echolls," Wallace ventured. "Were you aware these girls were underage at the time of your…" he searched for the appropriate word, "trysts?"

Aaron looked glum. "I was under the impression that they were merely young for their age."

Logan shook his head. "Yep. That's exactly what happened when you were sneaking around with Lilly, didn't it? Oops, let me guess, your dick slipped in her without either of you noticing. "

"Logan." Wallace intoned warningly. "Mr. Echolls. Did either of them give the impression that they were older than they appeared?"

Aaron nodded, looking a bit more relieved, grabbing the opening quickly. "Both girls. Carmen and Carla mentioned they were 18. It was also confirmed by the woman on the phone."

"Woman on the phone?" Logan asked, curiosity piqued.

"I've probably done worse things," Aaron seemed almost resigned to his fate. "But you know you get a certain age, and despite your past accomplishments, you don't really get … you know. So I…"

"Wow, hookers. Getting classy there, dad," Logan mouthed clearly intent on saying more when Wallace stepped in. "Were they part of an escort service, Mr. Echolls? Perhaps you could get us their number?"

Aaron nodded morosely before sliding over his phone. "Yeah. Escort service." It wasn't like he had a better name for it.

"And the girls usually come to your home?"

"Usually yes. But not always. It depends."

"And Mr. Echolls, have you shared this er…service or number with anyone else?"

"No, I haven't. But," Aaron seemed uncertain.

"But?" Wallace asked patiently.

"Yeah Aaron, but? It's not like you have much else to implicate yourself with."

"I got the number from," Aaron seemed uncertain despite the looks from both Logan and Wallace. He was about to confess when he seemed to think the better of it. "No one. I just had the number. You know those guys on the boardwalk, they're always flipping their shiny cards at you- I called one of those numbers."

"You're sure?" Wallace asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well doesn't matter. One of these girls, Carla bears a striking resemblance to the girl found in the water tank at the Hilton in LA. Let's just say if it does turn out to be her…" He had no clue as to whether the descriptions even matched but the look on Aaron's face seemed to be worth the bluff.

He diverted his attention to the other man only if to avoid his son's mocking gaze. "I got the number from Duncan."

"Duncan, as in Senator Kane?" Wallace couldn't keep the surprise from his voice, a sentiment echoed by Logan in what seemed to be a string of curses.

"You have to understand. Those girls…they were completely willing. And I definitely did not hurt them. In fact I even called Duncan a couple days before he… you know."

"You were in contact with Duncan?" Suddenly Logan wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore.

"I was running out of money. I mean you work hard, and you make these investments, but the economy and… I just had to…" Aaron didn't get a chance to finish as men in cheap suits barged into the interrogation room.

"All yours, gentleman," Logan waved his hands with a smile while pushing Wallace towards the door.

"What about me?" Aaron croaked.

This time it was Logan who answered, a wry grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Sorry dad, but the FBI is in charge here considering there were minors involved." He didn't particularly want to leave, not now when it was becoming alarmingly clear that Aaron was involved in something more sinister than he had originally thought.

* * *

"No. Fucking. Way," Veronica cursed under her breath as Logan filled her in on the details. If he had been surprised that she had stuck around despite his and Wallace's absence for almost the entire day, he tried not to show it.

"Oh yeah. So guess there was something linking Duncan directly with those missing girls, after all. And judging by what Aaron was trying to tell us- he was probably blackmailing Duncan. You didn't notice any odd phone calls or Duncan acting differently?"

"No, I mean if I had noticed, you think I'd have let myself be accused of murder?"

"I could probably call the lawyer or something you know. Check into Aaron's finances. See if he really is in trouble, and maybe try and call someone back in the department. See if they can subpoena his phone records or something."

Veronica blinked away emotion that had come flooding. The events following Duncan's death had her questioning her sanity, wondering if perhaps she had been mistaken, but finally there was definitive proof that she wasn't just being a paranoid bitch.

"And oh," Logan waved his hand trying to look as disinterested as possible. "Wallace had to get back to LA, so you don't have to keep up the housekeeper stint, you know. Pretty sure Trina's convinced you're my summer romance so…"

"I'm off the hook?" Veronica asked softly. She was glad Logan had changed the subject. She hadn't always been this emotionally fragile, at least not while Keith was around, but as years passed, she felt her father's absence deeply. It had become harder to prevent the waterworks that threatened at the oddest of moments.

"Pretty much."

Logan fiddled with the keys that lay on the dining table. He wanted to say more, wanted to talk to Veronica even if it were only about the case and its repercussions but he wasn't quite sure what to say next. "So yeah. Or you could stay at the pool house you know. Get some privacy."

Veronica's lip curled. "Not worried that I'll sneak away in the dead of the night?"

Logan shrugged seemingly careless. "I don't… you're not gonna are you?"

"Probably not." Although in all honesty, Veronica had to admit that she probably should. But then Logan would have go after Weevil, and she really didn't want that either. She had enough people after her- no reason to add Logan to the list. Besides, she rationalized, her only intent had been to find her father, and she definitely needed all the help she could get.

Logan nodded, swallowing hard. His eyes fixed on the flooring beneath; he rolled the key ring between his fingers. "So how come… you didn't…you know."

"Leave?" Veronica finished the sentence. "Not sure. Didn't think I should."

"Right. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer?"

Veronica looked sheepish. "I wouldn't exactly consider you an enemy. We're getting close to solving this and we make a good team?"

"We do," Logan agreed, stretching his arms over his head in an exaggerated yawn. "So yeah. It's been a long day…"

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you never kept it touch after?" She didn't have to clarify what the 'after' was. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

Logan briefly toyed with the idea of lying to her, but before he could come up with some semblance of a rational explanation, he blurted out the exact truth. "I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Veronica seemed confused. "But why? It wasn't your fault."

Logan laughed mirthlessly. "Yeah, I'm aware. It's just… you know. You don't really want people to find out that your father's been hitting you." He made a face before trying to rise from the chair. He didn't want to be a part of this conversation anymore than he had wanted to be in that interrogation room.

"I would have stopped it you know," Veronica's voice stopped him in his tracks. "If I had known earlier."

Words caught in Logan's throat as he tried to come up with a suitable response. He had several things to say- _it wasn't your fault either, you couldn't have possibly known, no one else cared_. At long last, he managed an awkward "thank you," before turning to walk away.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?" He tamped down the tremble that threatened his voice. His hands shook slightly and he waited as Veronica walked towards him. He held his breath unsure of her next move when she merely smiled and rose on the tips of her toes, and pressing her lips against his- firm and demanding.

"I mean it."

Statue-like, Logan remained frozen, his back stiff as a board when Veronica pulled back, looking sheepish. "I didn't mean…" She didn't get a chance to finish the sentence.

His lips slotted against hers, teeth clicking, and tongues tangling as they kissed. Logan's hands ran up and down her sides before he cupped the back of her thighs and lifted Veronica against him. It was easy enough to cover the few steps to the dining table, and he sat her on the wood as their mouths continued to suck and bite at each other.

Veronica's hands tugged through the short strands of hair, holding his head in place as she angled her mouth, allowing him access. Logan licked his way in, both panting and gasping as they struggled to get closer.

Somewhere, in some corned of her mind, Veronica was sure she was screaming at herself. To step back, to move away before she lost control except her body refused to listen. She pressed herself against Logan, smelling salt and cologne as she tilted her head, allowing him to nip at her neck. Whimpers and groans filled the space where words were supposed to be and Veronica lost all semblance of thought as one large hand came up to cup her breast.

His thumb brushed across her nipple, and she arched into his palm, the sensitive tip burgeoning to become apparent through her polo. Impatient for friction, Veronica scraped her nails across his back, and Logan responded by thrusting a jean-clad thigh between her legs. She rolled her hips, and rubbed into the flesh, sweat and arousal dampening his jeans.

Their breathing escalated, Logan ran his palms down her sides, his lips still fused to hers as they each tried to get a little closer. Veronica pulled back apologetically, "what." She managed in little puffs of breath. "Are. We. Doing?"

"I don't know," Logan murmured, bending his head once more to capture her lips, his tongue demanding as it flicked into her mouth. "I don't know." He scraped his teeth down her jaw and the side of her neck before suckling onto her clavicle, his hands pushing her shirt out of the way.

She didn't need much urging, and Veronica pulled off her shirt impatiently. Logan answered her action with a resounding groan and she smiled impishly allowing him to hold her at arms length as he perused the sight in front of him. "Your turn," Veronica croaked, partly embarrassed at his attention and partly impatient to get him the same way.

Logan didn't need to be told twice. He yanked apart the buttons of his shirt and pulled Veronica towards him, both sighing when skin met skin. His hands fumbled with the buttons of her jeans while Veronica tackled his. He crowed in victory as he got in first, hand thrusting impatiently to find her heat.

Veronica let out a little growl, annoyed that he had the upper hand while still trying to get closer. There were so close and yet…

She whined impatiently while he latched onto her nipple, suckling the tip through lacey fabric. He swatted her hands away and undid his own buttons, pushing the denim down his legs along with his boxers. The cool night air was a welcome relief across heated skin and he lifted Veronica up, allowing her to do the same.

Finally having gotten Logan exactly where she wanted- naked and willing between her legs, Veronica reached up for this mouth. Logan rocked forward, the motion sending a shot of pleasure through her veins as she inched to get closer.

"Condom?" she managed to whisper between moans and whimpers as they slid against each other. She sighed heavily, her insides clenching at the thought of what was to come.

"Bedroom," Logan answered, with no intentions of moving. This. Veronica. Felt too good and there was no way in hell he was moving away. Their bodies moved in sync, his thrusts picking up pace, and his hands cupping her ass to cushion it- until they collapsed against each other.

Veronica smiled against Logan's shoulder, "so. Bedroom?"


End file.
